Transporting To The Quantic Universe
by NiteStar19
Summary: DISCONTINUED."Alya and Alix were staring at me…..wait..Wait...WHAT! Okay…..calm down…..assess the situation...engage logic" I had just been teleported to my favorite TV show, and I can't get out. Update: I can't bring myself to delete this story.
1. Waking Up 01

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Waking Up

The last thing I remember is sleeping at my desk in school during Social Studies. As I drifted off into a peaceful, silent sleep.

"HEY! Wake Up!" someone said as they shook me awake. I shot up, afraid that I had been caught sleeping during class. In the process, I knocked someone with my head.

"Oww..I told you I was taking a video of her snoring," said a voice that seemed painstakingly familiar.

I turned around and saw Alya and Alix. Alya and Alix were staring at me…..wait..Wait...WHAT?!

"WHAT?1" I screeched at them. They jumped at my high voice. This couldn't be happening. I scanned my surrounding. I'm in Ms. Bustier's class (ThANK GOd! Could you believe what would have happened to me if I were in Ms. Mendeleiev's class?). Every student was there except for Marinette. _Okay…..calm down…..assess the situation...engage logic. _

"Um, where am I?" I ask Alya as I hadn't just been teleported to my favorite tv show.

"You are at Françoise Dupont High School. You were the first person to come in to the room, this morning. Are you a new student?" Alya asked while pushing her glasses up.

_Shoot. How am I gonna get out of this one? Go with the flow….that's right go with the flow. _"Yes, I am a new student. I just transferred from America," I said with mock confidence.

"What's your name?" asked Alya Cesaire. What was my name going to be, is the right question. _NiteStar? No...that's your made-up superhero name. Evelyn? It's close to my real name…_

"Evelyn. Evelyn Quanta" I said, holding out my hand. I smiled, the same sweet smile that people say makes flowers bloom.

"Alya. Alya Cesaire." Alya replied. _I know. _As the rest of the class introduced themselves (Alix being the person who was taking a video of me snoring), Marinette burst into the room. _Oh God. Oh God. OhGod. OhGod. OhGod. OhGod. OhGod. OhGod. _

"Hey, Marinette. Just in Time to meet the new girl!" Alya greeted Marinette. I could only watch in amazement. Gosh, I'm meeting Ladybug. _Oh My God! _Marinette turned towards me.

"Hi! My Name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! What's yours?" Marinette asked.

"I-I know. I-I'm Ee- I mean- Ev-Evelyn Quanta, Nice to m-meet you." I stumbled over my words.

Marinette just looked confused. _You can't stumble over your words like Marinette with Adrien. You don't like her, when she does that so _s_top being a hypocrite. Talk Normally. _

"Let me try that again. I'm Evelyn Quanta, nice to meet you. It's an honor, really" I said in a calm voice. _Too Much. She's not that famous, yet. Or she might be…_

She smiled. And I think I was dumped in Honey when she did. Because that just made me smile wider. (Anyone else totally have a girl-crush on Marinette? No? It's just me?)

I couldn't help but glance at Adrien. That boy….if her smile can make me feel happy, why isn't he affected. _Cause he met Ladybug, first…_

One day, they will reveal themselves to each other. After all, every secret must come out, now or later.

* * *

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Hope everyone likes it. Update will come soon!**


	2. Who To Trust? 02

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

Chapter 02: Who To Tell?

Luckily Ms. Bustier, had my name on the class list. What were the odds? I had my classes and somehow also had a backpack to accompany me. But, now I had bigger things to discuss. I need someone, who can understand what I am going through and won't ask me many questions. Who is the wisest of them all and won't ask me any questions? My eyes widened in realization as I realized there is only one who knows as much as I do in this universe. _Master Fu. _

There was a flaw. I don't know where he lives. As much as I watched the show. Thomas Astruc had never really shown where Master Fu is located. This means I'll have to follow ladybug during a mission.

"Akuma Alert. Ladybug and Chat Noir are expected to handle the situation. Please leave the area safely" said a voice out of a lampost.

_Yes! This is my chance! I can watch them from the sidelines. Please let Ladybug get a lucky charm that directs her to Master Fu. _As usual, Ladybug zipped in before Chat Noir made his dramatic entrance with a pun.

"Well, M'Lady, you're purr-fect as usual, I see", Chat Noir said.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at his pun. I couldn't help but think, _Oh My Gawd! My first live experience in an Akuma Battle. Ahhhhhh! _This akuma was animal related, kind of like animan. Except he was letting all the pets in the Parisian stores loose. He wore a leopard-printed costume. His mouth is carved into a frown with long fangs that drip down to his chin. He held a bronze scepter in his right hand, twirling in his hand with ease.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, I see you've joined Djur-Man's little paradise. You would fit in quite well seeing that you, too, are animals. However, I would like to have your miraculouses," the akuma said.

"Like you have a chance," Ladybug retorted before she swung her yo-yo at his scepter. Both Chat and Ladybug started to attack the akuma. I was awestruck as I stood there, hidden in the shadows. _Oh, what I would give to be a superheroine. _

Ladybug summoned her lucky charm. Down fell a familiar gong, that had had once cured Tikki from her sickness. I immediately braced myself to follow her to Master Fu's.

"I'll come back in a few minutes, Chat. Think you can keep him distracted until then?" Ladybug asked Chat, ready to swing away.

"You can count on this cat, Bugaboo," Chat said, as he waved his baton like a bat. Ladybug gave a slight nod and started to move.

I immediately started running after her. After 7 blocks of chasing her, I could feel myself starting slow down from exhaustion. _Could it be that she sensed me like she did in Heroes' Day? _I was proved wrong as she she stopped at a blue door that I recognized as one of the doors in the scene of Gorzilla, when Wayhem went to the place where Adrien "hid from the akuma". _Huh. I didn't think Master Fu lived near hear…._

I followed Ladybug into the house, making sure that she didn't see me slip in. _Would this be considered breaking and entering?_, I thought as I crept down the hallway. Ladybug de-transformed back to Marinette. As she knocked the one of the doors.

"It is open," Master Fu said from inside the room.

Marinette stepped inside with Tikki. I decided to stay in the hallway until, she came out. Less than 3 minutes, she barged out the door with the turtle miraculous. She raced down the hallway and transformed back into Ladybug.

As much as I wanted to go back outside and watch her purify the akuma, I had to talk to Master Fu and reveal the situation. I hesitated for a minute, before I walked toward the door. My hand knocked on the thick wood.

**How's it going so far?...**


	3. The Discussion 03

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

* * *

Chapter 03: The Discussion

"Who is there?" asked Master Fu.

I faltered for a second. _What is he attacks me? What is he banishes me to some dark world? What if he thinks I'm not who I am and erased my memory?_

"I am...Evelyn, and I've come to discuss a serious matter with you," I said, from outside the door. This was kind of awkward.

Thankfully, he opened the door with a crack and studied me. I looked down uncertainty at him. _Maybe this was a bad idea. _But then he opened it wide open.

"Come in" Master Fu said. I gave out a sigh of relief. _He isn't going to obliterate me with powers. Thank Gods. _

I walked inside the room. I noticed many things that I hadn't noticed in any of the episodes. Like how his room smells like cherry blossoms and lavenders. I also noticed a set of ancient texts set on the book shelves. Though all of them don't seem to be in the same language as the text in the miraculous book.

I stood awkwardly on the soft mat as I watched the master sit down. He glanced at me.

"Sit down"

I sat down immediately.

"What type of massage do you want today?" he asked.

I blinked. _Massage? _Then it hit me. He thinks I'm one of the people who booked an appointment for the massages. The only time I've ever seen him massage someone is in The Orgins episode.

"Oh! No, no, no!," I cried, "I'm here to discuss something serious with you like I said. I'm not one of your customers."

He looked at me quizzically. Do I have to be so straightforward? What was I supposed to say to him? I thought he was the one who did the talking!

"You are the guardian of the miracle box," I said, very slowly, "And you are one of the only people who I can trust. But you are the only person I can tell my problem to. "

He looked alarm. _Maybe that's probably not how I should have started out? _He didn't make any move of….attacking me. _I guess I'm safe to continue. _

"You see, I don't belong here. In this Universe I mean. I come from a different universe, which is not this one. I need your help. You are the only one that can help me"

" I see. And if you are not from this universe, how do you know who I am and what I do?" he asked me.

_Now comes the part that might freak him out…._" Well….uh….you see….Your life is in a tv show? Not like just your life. It revolves around….um...many people's lives. Mostly Marinette's, Adrien's, Hawkmoth's, Yours and some history…." I said.

He was strangely calm and made no move to restrain me. I felt a little bit intimidated.

"I see."

I tried to not meet his eyes as I looked around the room.

"Do you know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are under the mask?" he asked out of the blue.

Feeling a little shocked, I replied " Yes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. You know that. You are the one that gave them the earrings and ring and the kwamis, Tikki and Plagg. You also hold the turtle miraculous, a bracelet," I said now blurting out everything I know.

"I'm not gonna hurt, you guys or anything. I'm not like Hawkmoth seeking….MIraculouses".

Master Fu's head shot up at the last comment.

"You know Hawkmoth?" asked Master Fu.

"Of Course. Doesn't everyone?" I said.

"No. Do you know-know him?" Master Fu asked, a little more eager.

"Umm….I do. But I can't tell you who he is" I said, with all my effort.

"Do you work for Hawkmoth?" Master Fu asked, he had a little fear in his eyes.

"What?! No?! Of course, not?! If I were evil, I would barge in here, not knock politely! I just simply think it's not best to tell you. Why? Because like I said, I don't belong in this universe, which means I can't interfere with any events, that should happen. I can't speed things up, if they aren't at the right time. It's like you say 'Do you put the noodles in water before the water before the water boils. No, because there is a right time for everything' " I said using his logic against him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he nodded once, giving his acceptance on my opinion.

"I suppose your name isn't really Evelyn?" Master Fu asked.

"It is in this universe" I said giving him a wink.

Master Fu finally cracked a smile and stood up. I was frozen to my spot on the floor as he walked towards the miracle box. He brought it over to the mat and set it down while opening it.

"I suppose. I can't have you lying down and do nothing when you have this much knowledge" Master Fu said.

"Evelyn. Take your Pick. Which miraculous would you like?"

* * *

**For the Next Chapter I will be making up a miraculous. I feel like if I use one of the existing miraculouses. It wouldn't give me much freedom.**


	4. The Secret Ones 04

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

* * *

Chapter 04: The Secret Ones

"Woah! You aren't serious!" I said. _Me! Become a Superhero!_

He gazed at me with serious face, but his eyes hinted at slight amusement.

"Woah! You are serious!"

I was amazed. I would be fighting side by side with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Best yet, I get to keep my miraculous, so I'll be with my kwami 24/7! Oh Man!

I let my fingers trail over each miraculous. But all the miraculouses seem like they belong to another person. The tiger goes Juleka. The pig goes to Rose. None of them seem to fit me. I gazed at Master Fu.

"None of them show me, " I said to Master Fu.

He nodded. Slowly, he clicked two more buttons at the dragons and then a whole new level popped out from underneath the main frame. _HOLY F- _(Trying to keep it PG-13, guys)

"Have you paid close attention to the chinese zodiacs, Evelyn?" Master Fu asked me.

"I only know the animals and Yin-Yang" I said to Master Fu shaking my head.

"Well, let me explain this to you. The traditional Chinese calendar is made of 2 systems overlapping each other. These animals," he said referring to the outer boxes, "are connected to the 12 Earthly Branches. The other system is the 10 Heavenly Stems. The 10 Heavenly Stems are linked to the 5 classical elements: metal, wood, water, fire, and earth. This second level of the box has the 5 elements. They are hidden because anyone one of they can defeat all of the Supremes, which are the 5 miraculouses residing beside the Yin-Yang".

"Wow! Do you have like a pen and paper or something so I can write down all this knowledge cause this is huge. Like huge-huge. Like HUGE!" I said throwing my arms into the air.

"But," I said, considering something, "Doesn't this go against the animal code?"

"What animal code?" Master Fu asked.

"You know how each of the miraculouses are connected to animals?"

"Ahh, the 5 elements are connected to 5 animals, those are the tiger (wood), deer (water), crane (metal), bear (earth), and dragon (fire)"

"Don't we already have the tiger and the monkey miraculouses?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes, but those are a different system thus they depict a different level of power"

"On the scale, master, can you tell me the miraculouses from lowest to highest?"

"Of Course! It starts off with the zodiac animals, then the 5 supreme, then the 5 elements, finishing off with Yin-Yang".

"And you're willing to give me one of the second most powerful miraculouses, the person you haven't even met until now?"

Master Fu smiled at my question.

"3 things, Evelyn. First thing, I barely knew Marinette before giving the miraculous. Your heart is pure, just like hers. Secondly, your question itself tells me that you have good intentions. Lastly, I'm not giving you one. I'm giving you 2 of the 5 elements"

"WHAT?!" I screeched. I shot off the mat. I started to pace.

"No, Master Fu. I can't take 2 that's too much power…" I trailed off.

"On the contrary, it wouldn't have much effect on you if you don't wish for power" Master Fu explained to me.

I started, "But that would also mean….2 Kwamis! That means double the fun! That would mean-"

"Double the Responsibility" Master Fu said.

I eyed the miraculouses. I'm not a fool to turn down such an opportunity. It is a bit scary.

"Why can't I have someone else have the other miraculous?" I asked, brightening at the idea of someone else that would be my opposite.

"I'm sorry, Evelyn. You don't have a yin." Master Fu said.

That made my heart shatter. No Love? No Yin to my Yang? Alone? _Forever? _Master Fu saw the expression on my face.

"No, no, no, Evelyn. I didn't mean to say that you don't have your love. What I mean to say is that since you don't belong here, you cannot have a half to your soul that resides here. Also the 5 elements cannot cancel each other out. They can create and destroy, but they cannot be balanced"

"Oh."

A silence came upon the two of us.

"Anyways," I said, breaking the silence, "Which ones shall I be protecting?"

"You may choose between metal and wood, fire and water, or earth and water." Master Fu said.

Metal and Wood was the Metal cuts Wood; Wood is cut by metal. Yet, I don't think I've ever seen this pair. It would be a new, refreshing idea.

Fire and Water was the classic pair that I've always heard of. It was the safe one. Both of them demolished each other. Too Original for my liking.

Earth and Water was another unique pair. But it didn't quite spark in me.

"Metal and Wood would be my choice, Master Fu" I said, bowing my head.

He smiled and then took both of the circles depicting the element and molded them together. Creating a headband with 2 different shades of color. Silver and yellow in an intricate Moroccan design. He handed the headband to me.

* * *

**First of All, Thank You to the people who have already given me a review on the fic. Your words super encouraging and it pushed to finish off chapter earlier. You see, I'm a lazy person. **

**Second of All. I wanna talk about the chinese zodiac with 5 Heavenly Elements. I learned that thanks to Ted-Ed. I found it really unique and wanted to put it in. But the huge pain came when I was trying to depict them as animals. In the early texts it says, that they were a bear, bird, tiger, deer, and monkey. And Oh My Lord, was that a pain. There was already a tiger, and monkey in the box. There was an earlier version that substituted the deer into a dragon (which was ALSO already in the box). Then even more deeper into chinese Zodiac elements and I hear that they have to be residing in a particular direction as well. The link to the image that looks similar to a miraculous box.. That's why I had to put a lame excuse of powers in the story. **

**Third of All, I was trying to search up the most ideal chinese elements for me, when I stumbled across this site (**** article/five-elements-find-your-chinese-element****). Regarding by the site, my lucky element was metal. But the element I would actually be is wood. Thus my character choosing metal and wood. **

**Thank You All Who Are reading my story! The next chapter might come out in 2 days. So Keep Your Heads Up!**


	5. All Settled 05

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

* * *

Chapter 05: All Settled

The crane, kwami of the metal, was Akalee, The tiger, kwami of wood, was Nakhtii. As they came out of my head band, they looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello, Ee-" the kwamis started.

"Evelyn is fine" I interrupted, not ready for them to say my real name.

That was when the 2 kwamis finally noticed that there were another in my presence. The 2 kwamis looked beside each other and…..immediately scowled. The anger vibes hit me like a slap on the face. _Great! Not only do I get 2 kwamis, I get 2 kwamis that hate each other. Yay, Lucky ME! _Akalee turned to Master Fu.

"What is the cause of this, Master Fu? You have never given us to a human. Much less 2 kwamis. And now you're making me work with this striped trash?!" Akalee said, gesturing to the tiger kwami, whose face was contorted in a face of annoyance.

"Oh, shut your beak, Akalee. No one's as worse than you. Spreading your wings like you own the world" Nakhtii licked her paw, as she retorted.

Then, the two went in a huge staring competition, daring the other to look away. Master Fu cleared his throat calling the attention for the kwamis. The two didn't look away. Master Fu sighed.

"I hope you can remedy those two's hatred" Master Fu said.

I was looking at the 2 kwamis bicker at each other. They were almost ready to pounce at each other. Master Fu was intervening their little fight as I stared.

"These two kwamis are…,"Master Fu and the kwamis paused to look at me," the CUTEST THING I'VE EVER WITNESSED!"

There was a silence as the 2 kwamis just stared at me. Master Fu's face broke with a smile.

"But," I said, halting any train of thought," I don't have a place to stay, how can I take care of both of them without food, water, and shelter?"

"Tell me this, Evelyn, was your name on the school list?"

"Yes."

"And Ms. Bustier knew you were new?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

He rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'd say this universe knew you were coming. I would think it would provide you with food and shelter" Master Fu said, thoughtfully

"So, what? I should search Paris for my house, door-to-door style? Great Idea!"I said sarcastically.

He gave me a withering look. I muttered a sorry.

"Haven't you wondered how I gave Adrien and Marinette their miraculouses," Master Fu asked.

"I'm not interested in the details of how you got inside. You were at the sidewalk when Marinette came out of her house. Thus giving away her home. Adrien is a famous model. I don't think you can miss a huge mansion" I said.

"Well, what you said is true. But, in case, I don't know where exactly they live. Once I have chosen the people to yield the miraculous, a connection created between the kwami and the one chosen"

"So you're saying that my kwamis will show me the way home."

"Precisely."

* * *

_**Time Skip cause you know I'm lazy to write anymore dialogue than necessary.**_

* * *

The kwamis and I got out of Master Fu's just in time to see Ladybug swing back. Walking past many buildings. I slowly walked into an alley and waved the kwamis out of my jacket pockets.

"All right! Now it's your turn. Lead the ways, Oh Heavenly Kwamis" I said in a dramatic voice. The 2 giggled. Akalee moved in front of Nakhtii.

"I'll lead the way". Akalee said in a sweet tone.

"I'll lead the way" Nakhtii said mocking Akalee under her breath. The crane didn't miss it.

Sensing another fight coming on, I immediately said, "Hey Nakhtii, since Akalee is showing the way home, perhaps you can explain the powers of both your miraculouses?"

The tiger smiled and turned her smile wicked towards the Akalee.

"Of course, I grant you the power of metallic structures. You can build anything it will be indestructible except towards Chat Noir's Cataclysm. Akalee, here, can make mere wood structures" she tsked.

Akalee twitched at anger. _Man, this is going to be hard. _

"Are Akalee's structure indestructible?" I asked.

"No. Poor her." Nakhtii said in a baby voice.

Akalee twitched again. I could see her tensing up, ready to fight.

"Wood can float on water for the most part. That will be useful" I said in a helpful voice.

Akalee softened and Nakhtii grumbled saying 'My one weakness'

As we reached my "house", I realized it was 3 blocks away from the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. _Wow! This universe thought of everything. I'll know exactly when Akumas attack because Marinette will transform out and I'm right next to the school._

"Umm," I gazed at the doorknob that was locked, "How do I get in?"

Both of the kwami gestured to my clothes.

"You've got pockets." Nakhtii said.

"Search Em'" Akalee added.

I searched the back of my jean's pockets and found a key, gleaming in the light. I put in the lock and stepped in my new house. It smelled of….cherry blossoms and _chocolate? _I walked in the kitchen and saw that I was stocked full of groceries. I also had euros tucked in a mini piggy bank. I walked into the living room. Couches, T.V, even a vase full of vibrant flowers.

_No Family, though. _I sighed. It was going to be really quiet, living alone.

_CRASH! _I ran into the kitchen. The 2 kwamis were once again fighting.

"I found it first!" Nakhtii cried.

They were both tugging on a chocolate bar, around 2 ½ inches. I sighed and dragged my hand over my face.

"YAH! Well, I touched it first" Akalee cried.

With a battle shout, the two started to literally fist fight. _Is this what it feels like to have siblings?_

I went over to the 2 of them and gently plucked the chocolate from their tiny hands. I walked over to the fridge and put it inside. From the corner of my eye, I saw both of them with sad expressions. Feeling a little satisfied of their immediate silence, I grabbed a 4 inch chocolate bar, broke it in half, and handed both of them equal pieces.

"First Lesson: Sharing is Caring." I said and made my way toward the bedroom, exhausted.

I fell on top of my bed and nestled myself in the covers.

_All Settled._

* * *

***Groan*. Oh boy. Am I glad that I told you guys that I would post this chapter 2 days later. So many things have stopped me from posting this chapter yesterday.**

**Yes. I made my kwamis hate each other. If you haven't gotten the hint. My power is to build stuff. Yah, probably not THAT great. But I think if you had the power to make anything (except living things and edible things) that would be great.**

**I'll try to finish up the next chapter tomorrow and post it!**


	6. Comeback 06

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

* * *

Chapter 06: Comeback

"BEE-DO! BEE-DO! BEE-DO!"

"HOLY-" I fell out of my bed.

"AIY! Mind your language!" the 2 kwamis shouted in my ear.

"Hurry Up! You've got school today. You don't want to be late on your second day, do you?" Nakhtii shouted in my ear.

"No. No, I don't" I heaved myself up and trudged towards the bathroom.

After 30 minutes, I came out and found the 2 kwamis munching happily on their piece of chocolate. Akalee was eating milk chocolate with almonds, while Nakhtii was chewing on her dark chocolate.

Now that I was awake, I looked at Akalee more closely. She looked like a East African Crowned Crane. I noted down her appearance. At the crown of her head, she had stiff, pointy golden feathers, pointing upward. Her neck had a tint of red before fading into gray. Her body changes slowly from white to mustard to a smooth brown.

Other than being a Maltese Tiger (Blue Tiger), Nakhtii looked quite like a normal tiger, except for the size. Nakhtii's normal expression had her eyebrows drawn together as if always angry.

My ears were filled with a blissful silence as I poured myself some cereal. I made my way to the dining table.

"BANG!"

_Darn it. I jinxed myself. _I once again rushed into the kitchen to find both of them sword-fighting with forks.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Nakhtii said as she charged forward.

I contemplated of whether I should make a journal filled with every single thing they have fought over. I decided that it would be a good idea.

"All right! Did you finish eating?" I asked the 2 kwamis.

"Yes" they said, but didn't drop their murderous gaze at each other.

"What was that?" I asked.

"YES."

"Still can't understand."

"Ugh." They both looked at me, "_YES!"_

"That's wonderful. Second Lesson: Look at me, when I ask for your attention".

"Yes, Evelyn" they grumbled.

I smiled brightly and gave them each chocolate, before leaving with one on each side of the inner pockets of my jacket.

I walked into class and sat in the back. I decided it was easier to sit in the back, unnoticed. To make it work, Nathaniel had volunteered to sit next to Ivan, which I thought was really nice. I sat in the back. _Ahhh the blissfulness of sitting by myself. _

"Hi, everyone! Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday, I had to go to a meeting with Jagged Stone" said a voice from the front of the class to see the one person that 99.9% of the fandom wanted to kill.

"Hello, Lila. I hope you had good time." everyone chorused except for Marinette and I. _What a bunch of parrots, _I thought.

I looked around the room to find that I was the only person with an empty seat beside me. _OH MAN!_ _Jinxed myself again. _I felt like sobbing.

I quickly busied myself, opening my sketchbook. I was sketching Ladybug. Everything was done except for her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lila Rossi" Lie-la said cheerfully.

_Hi Lila, _I thought, _I'm your murderer. _

"Evelyn" I said shortly.

"Are you drawing Ladybug? Oh My Gosh! She's one of my friends!" Lila chirped.

_Seriously, she barely knows me and decides to lie in less than 2 seconds. Well, guess what, Lila? I ain't falling for your flippin' lies. _

"That's great" I said in a disinterested voice, not bothering to even look at her. _I fear I may slap her in the face when I look at it. _

Ms. Bustier walked in for class and started attendance. And soon after came time for lunch.

Marinette came up to me and asked, "Hi Evelyn, do you want to sit with us?".

She gestured at Nino, Alya, and Adrien. _I actually wanted to go to the library. _But I accepted her offer. I had to keep an eye on Lila.

I made my way towards the cafeteria. I took a little peak at both of my kwamis to ask them if they wanted to eat. I saw that both were asleep. _Cute. _As we sat down to eat, I saw that Lila still had a sprained wrist. Many of the other students were setting the trays at her table.

"How long has she had a sprained wrist?" I ask Marinette.

"About a week and a half, why?" Marinette asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sprained Wrists don't last that long unless it's severe. If severe, the wrist should give out a slight bluish purplish color. And by the looks of that arm," I said gesturing to her bare arm, "she's probably faking it. Don't tell me people have been bringing food to her for a week!"

"Yes, they have" Marinette muttered, but then her eyes widened. "Wait. You think Lila's lying?" she asked.

"It's kind of obvious. She keeps switching the sprained wrist," I pointed out. Marinette lips curved into a small smile.

"Or the wrist is just asking a little more time and she just gets confused" Alya rebutted.

"Or she can't keep up with her lies" I said, munching on my chicken sandwich.

If Lila is still doing her lies and no one hates her guts except Marinette, then that must mean that Lila must be trying to take away Marinette's friends away from her.

"Also," Alya said, breaking my thoughts, "She's a friend of Ladybug. She even helped Lila's ear the other time".

_Oh Really? _I came up with the first step of my plan.

"I don't know, Alya" I said, knowing exactly what I was going to do, "How do we know for sure? Does she have proof?"

The table went silent. Adrien was looking away into a distant spot on the wall. Marinette's eyes widened and prevented eye contact. Nino stiffened. And Alya….Alya looked confused. I silently praised myself looking for the right reaction.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked me.

"What I mean to say is 'Have you ever asked Ladybug if she knew a girl named Lila?'" I asked in an innocent tone.

Alya looked down for a second. From the corner of my eye, I can see Marinette's posture waver.

"Hey guys, What are you doing?" Lila asked from above me.

"Nothing, Lila," Alya said ,"It's just that someone just suggested me to do an interview with Ladybug about your friendship with Ladybug."

Lila twitched. I silently snickered and gave a mental high five to myself. _Go Me! _

"Really?" Lila said, keeping up her falsetto tone, "That's a great idea. Although, I don't think Ladybug will answer that question"

I stiffened. What was this girl up to?

"What do you mean Lila?" Alya asked.

"I just mean that Ladybug might not like it. It would go too deep into what her secret identity would be?"

Marinette suddenly got up from the table and excused herself. It seems like Marinette headed towards the bathroom. Before I could volunteer to check up on her, Lila insisted.

"I'll go check on Marinette if she's okay" Lila said, in a worried tone. _Lies._

A few seconds after Lila left. I, too, excused myself from the table to go check on Marinette.

As I stood outside the door, I could hear Lila and Marinette talking. Their voices were muffled. So I pressed myself against the door and I could make out some voices.

"Remember what I said, Marinette, or do you need a recap?"

"Your lies won't affect me, Lila."

"That's what you think, but if you keep interfering, I _will_ isolate you from your friends".

_THAT'S IT! _I slammed the door open catching Lila in the act.

"What are you doing, Lila?" I asked.

"Me? I was comforting Marinette." Lila said, immediately changing her posture to look sad.

"Really?," I drawled, "If I asked Marinette, would she say the same?"

"Of Course! Right, Marinette?"

"Cut The Crap, Lila. You were threatening her. Don't try to deny it." I said stopping both of their actions.

For a moment, Lila looked stunned. She finally seemed to accept that I knew what she was up to. Her whole entire demeanor changed as she turned towards me.

"Evelyn-" Lila started, with a smile that could make you scared. I, however was ready for this.

"What are you going to do, Lie-la? Isolate Me from my friends? Go ahead and let's see how well you can do. What else are you going to do? Separate me from my crush? Newsflash: Don't have one. What other tricks are you willing to pull out of your hat?" I said in a tone that should make her cower. My hatred for her was practically spilling out.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Evelyn." Lila said.

"Oh No! You're going to destroy me?" I said in a baby voice and then walked up to her face.

"I'd like to see you try." I sneered.

_I think I've got this intimidating act in the bag. I should start acting, _I thought inside.

Lila tossed her hair, turned around, and walked out the door, but not before saying, "Mark My Words."

_Why that little-_

I shook my head and turned towards Marinette, who was now frozen to her spot.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said.

"Come Now. We have class in the 6 minutes," I said to Marinette.

We walked out of the bathroom. Marinette rushing in front of me for her stuff that she left in the cafeteria.

"Oh, and Marinette?" I called. Marinette turned around, "Don't let her get to you. She'll learn her lesson, soon".

Marinette gave me a beaming smile.

* * *

**As you can see, I'm still pissed off about the episode, Chameleon. I was in the salty mood. I hope that I answered the question about the kwami's description, well enough. I'm actually thinking about drawing the kwamis and posting them on here (Thanks, Kafit6!). **


	7. The NiteStar 07

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

* * *

Chapter 07: The NiteStar

Three days, passed and not a single akuma had peeped out. I was almost dying of boredom. I wanted to test my powers.

"What's your game plan?" Akalee asked, munching on her chocolate.

"What do you mean by my game plan?" I asked quizzically.

"You know," she started, hovering from her place, "How do you plan to work with the 2 of them. You do know that you are the 3rd person allowed to keep your miraculous?"

I thought for a second. Should I immediately tell them my identity, so they could trust me? _No, if you are going to have a secret identity at least keep it for a while. _Should I work with them side-by-side? _It would be nice, but….wouldn't it be better to be a secret superhero even from them. Make people wonder who you are. That would be the most ideal way to keep your identity. Not even the superheroes should know who or what type of person you are. _I liked that idea.

"What do you say being a secret superhero?" I asked Akalee.

"Aren't you already a secret superhero?" Nakhtii interrupted.

"What I mean is-"

"What she means is," Akalee said, catching on my train of thought, "being a _secret _superhero. That's a brilliant idea!"

Nakhtii's cerulean eyes glanced between our excited faces.

"I feel like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle." she muttered.

"I'll explain it to you, Nakhtii" Akalee said as she started to drag Nakhtii out of the room.

I smiled to myself as I started to sketch out my kwamis from different angles. I captured the kwamis usual mood. Nakhtii's eyes. Akalee's feathers.

"CRASH!"_What was that? That didn't sound like my kwamis._

"Quick," Akalee said speeding into my room with Nakhtii, "It's time for your first Akuma!"

"YES!" I stood up, " Akalee, Nakhtii, Feathers On and Stripes Out!"

Both of my kwamis got sucked into my head band.

_Que the Transformation Sequence_

My appearance changed to a dark, navy mask above my eyes. The feathers I see on Akalee are now on my head, except that they looked like shooting stars on my head. My headband now showed the star sky above. My chest had a black feathers across it. Nakhtii's print was now across my body. The dark blue stripes were larger than the white skin, making it seem like clouds in the night sky. I was pleasantly surprised that the superhero name that I have always wanted for myself fit perfectly with my costume. I looked like a star shining in the night sky. _I was NiteStar. _

I leapt out my window. As I pounced from rooftop, to rooftop, I glimpsed Ladybug and Chat Noir already at the scene. I stopped on a rooftop above them. They couldn't see me, but I could see them.

"Alright Chat, you ready for this"

"Born ready, m'lady"

This akuma was had glossy skin. Her eyes, however, had a charming look to it. The type that you just want to follow and keep falling into.

"Hello Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'm Hypnosis. Here to finally show the true sense buried deep within people"

_Isn't that just another way of saying "I have the power to make people tell the truth"_

"Now, give me your miraculouses so I may give them to Hawkmoth" said Hypnosis.

I scoffed. _As if they would_. I shook my head to observe every attention and detail of the akuma below me. I could see that the akuma was one that grew in size after it hypnotized victims. Hypnosis kept eye contact with the victim for 5 seconds to make them. After the hypnosis, she kept an invisible thread of power linked. That had to be cut. The akuma couldn't jump very high. The akuma could only walk, it had no other transportation tricks. I believed that her necklace was the akumatized object for it glowed every time she hypnotized.

_1\. Grows big in size. _

_2\. 5 seconds to hypnotize _

_3\. Break thread of power between. _

_4\. Cannot jump high nor fly away. _

_5\. Break Necklace_

As Ladybug and Chat Noir were trapped in an alley, she called on her lucky charm. Down fell a familiar looking feather. I was astounded to see that it was a red and black spotted version of the feathers on my head. _Wait. What was I supposed to do? I don't have a plan!_

Chat sneezed.

"What a charming feather, bugaboo, purr-haps I should sneeze away the akuma?"

Ladybug looked around. I willed her to see something that will help my brain function.

"Nothing. I don't see anything, Chat", Ladybug said.

"Well, it looks like you're out of luck" Hypnosis tutted.

"Time to say bye-bye to your secret identities forever"

Almost at once, Ladybug and Chat Noir's eyes started to swirl. _NO! _Out of panic, I finally, used Nakhtii's power and created a metal box to trap the akuma. I twirled my hands in a circular motion and spread them out to the place I want it to fall.

"FABRICATE!" I shouted.

Down fell a metal box breaking the power contact. _Yes! It worked. _Ladybug blinked dazed. My headband beeped once. _5 minutes left. _

"Good work, Chat." Ladybug said.

"That-that wasn't me" Chat said, shaking his head.

Ladybug frowned.

"Well, I think we should purify this akuma before anything else happens. Do you think you can cataclysm the box?"

"One way to find out. CATACLYSM!" he yelled. He touched my box.

The box fell away, revealing Hypnosis, no longer a threat for she no longer any threads of power. Ladybug hesitated, her hand hovering over the akuma's prone form.

"Where do you think her akumatized object is? I forgot what it was when she hypnotized us." she asked.

_Are you serious? _

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's her earrings?" Chat replied.

_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!_

I willed myself to take a deep breath and used Akalee's power to create a sharp wooden blade, shaped like a feather, and carved words. I stilled a moment before adding my name at the end and dropped it where Ladybug and Chat were residing beside the akuma.

"_The Necklace -NiteStar"_

Chat and Ladybug jumped, waiting for an ambush. Slowly, Ladybug walked forward and grasped the wooden blade. Her eyes widened and immediately broke the necklace. The akuma fluttered out. Ladybug did her purification. She then took the feather and through it up in the air.

I lingered waiting to see what they thought of me. I had 4 minutes after all.

"Who was it?" Chat asked.

"A person called NiteStar. He or She was who my lucky charm was referring to." Ladybug muttered, "Ever heard of the person"

Chat shook his head.

"Whoever it is. Do you think they work for HawkMoth?" asked Chat Noir.

"No, they helped us, but that doesn't mean we should trust them" Ladybug said.

"You should go m'lady, unless, of course, you want to show me who you are" Chat teased.

Ladybug and Chat bid their goodbyes. All while, I was 6 feet above them.

I went back home with the remaining 2 minutes. I fell on my bed as I transformed back. The 2 kwamis fell beside me.

" I have a lot of work to do for those oblivious fools" I said.

* * *

**Sorry! Sorry! I updated late today... I'll make it up to you. Somehow... What do you guys want me to do for the next chapter? I'm torn. **


	8. Argument 08

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

**Tada! Last Minute Chapter to Make It up To You!**

* * *

Chapter 08: Argument

The next day, I made my way to school, only to find myself verbally attacked as soon as I entered the classroom. An eruption of voices crashed upon me.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. One at a Time" I said.

Max spoke first.

"You threatened Lila that you would take away all her friends in the bathroom the other day"

_Um. What._

"That's right," Kim said, nodding his head, "Why would you do that?"

"That's the point, I didn't." I argued.

"Then why is Lila crying?" Mylene asked.

I looked to see Lila sitting beside Alya, sobbing her crocodile tears. _I swear to god..._

Marinette decided to walk in at the same time. She, too, got multiple voices thrown at her.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"What's going on is that I never thought you would go so far as threaten Lila in the bathroom." Alya said.

Marinette's eyes widened and squeaked out "ME! She's switching the roles, here"

"Are you saying that _I _threatened you, Marinette?" Lila asked, sniffling.

_Um, yes, _I thought. Marinette, however, paused. I looked to see if Adrien was in the room to back us up. Unfortunately, he hadn't arrived yet.

"I-I didn-" Marinette said.

"I can't believe you two would do something like this," Alix said.

I couldn't take it anymore. Was this how they reacted towards their 'Everyday Ladybug'?

"Lila was the one who was threatening Marinette in the bathroom. She threatened Marinette that she would take all her friends away if Marinette didn't play along with her lies" I shouted.

For a moment everyone was shunned by the volume of my tone. _Thought I was naive and quiet, did you?, _I thought. I knew for a fact that I was _way _more mean than Marinette.

"How can you prove it?" Alya contradicted.

"Have you proved if she was Ladybug's friend, yet?" I asked Alya, knowing full well what the answer was.

Alya opened her mouth.

"Ah-" I cut her off before she could start, " I don't want to hear it. Is this how you treat your everyday ladybug? Is this how you treat the person who helped you all semester long? The person who you've known longer than me?"

"Jealousy can make you do a lot of things." Alya added.

Rage filled me. What the heck had invaded these people's minds to make them this stupid?!

"You think it is jealousy? I will let you know-" I started off, ready throttle them.

Marinette cut me off, "That's what you think it is?" she asked Alya.

"Look Marinette, I know you wanted to sit next to-", Alya softened for her best friend.

"No. What Evelyn's all telling you is true. If you are all willing to make accusations for us without proof, how can you believe what she says?" Marinette said, gesturing towards Lila.

"If you all can't believe, what I'm saying for once. Not even considering it. I don't know what to say anymore", Marinette said in a cold voice.

No one made a peep as Marinette and I moved to sit in the back.

It was that moment when Adrien decided to enter the classroom. His sunny smile and golden hair came in through the door.

Noticing the mood of the classroom, Adrien asked, nervously, "What's Up?"

* * *

**I know. It isn't the best! But it adds on to the story! **


	9. Understanding 09

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

**Google Docs: Do you now understand now, NiteStar19, why I'm the supreme one?**

**NiteStar19: Yes. I see the light Google Docs. I'll never use Microsoft Word, ever again. **

_**NiteStar19 falls to her feet and bows down to Google Docs. **_

**So what happened was that my laptop decided it was time to die. I took it to a store to get it fixed. I logged on my laptop and saw that all the chapters that I had written for my fanfiction was now gone. *sobs***

* * *

Chapter 09: Understanding

During lunch, not a single person was willing to talk to us. Marinette and I made our way to one of the tables that were empty.

"We need to take Lila DOWN" I said, enough venom dripping from my voice it could probably kill.

"I know, " Marinette said, "But how…."

"First things first we need allies" I said. After all I was prepared for this moment.

"Who would back us up?" Marinette asked.

"We already have one, " I said gesturing to Adrien Agreste. Marinette's eyes widened.

Adrien was making constant glances back to us. He would look to his food and then back to us. When he caught us looking at him, he turned and stared straight ahead. Marinette smiled.

"Isn't he so cute?" Marinette sighed, dreamily. Then stiffened, when she realized that she wasn't talking to Alya.

"Sorry," she said, "You probably don't want me talking about him 24/7"

"It's fine," I said, "Just don't go all fangirl on me, that suffering goes to Alya and Alya only. I'm more of a see-it, go-for-it type of girl"

A silence came upon us.

"Let's go talk in the library, I feel watched here," I said, pulling Marinette to her feet.

"We are being watched" Marinette pointed out, her eyebrows raising.

"Exactly." was the response she got from me.

Marinette followed me over to the table where Adrien. Alya, and Nino. While Alya and Nino refused to meet our gaze, Adrien looked at us.

"We are going to the library" I said to Adrien.

I knew that Adrien is smart enough to understand what I'm trying to say to him. _If he's on our side, then he will come. _

Next, I made my way to Chloe's table and stood above her. She met my gaze head on and looked back to her nails.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"Chloe sneered.

"Oh yes, Chloe, " I said, "Unfortunately, no one else seems to understand how important and busy you are"

"What are you trying to say, Quanta?"Chloe said.

"Nothing. I just meant that everyone else seems to forget the mayor's daughter. Lila's adventures around the world just seems to encapture all."

Marinette caught up to what I was trying to do. She followed my lead.

"That's right, Chloe" Marinette said in a sweet tone, "I used to remember the time when you were the queen of the class. Now these people won't even spare a second glance"

"You shut your mouth, Dupain-Cheng!" Chloe said in a hostile tone, but I could hear the uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"Well," I said, butting in, "We're going to the library feel free to join us"

Marinette and I made our way to the library.


	10. The Plan 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

**Did anyone else watch the new episode that came out yesterday? Did anyone else think that Kagami was a bit out of line there. I loved the amount of anime references there though. I found it hilarious that Chloe knows exactly what makes Marinette agree. After that episode, I concluded that Chloe is Marinette's evil twin. I also feel like Chloe has potential to become better. Also share your thoughts about the new episode with me!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Plan

Marinette and I made our way to the library and sat down at the table. The wooden table was quite stiff. The chairs were uncomfortable to sit in so, I stood up. I also realized that the librarian wasn't in the library.

"So what's your plan?" Marinette asked.

She harrumphed.

"I can hardly think of a plan with Chloe around" She said.

I laughed. I honestly didn't want to team up with Chloe.

"We need her. She's the daughter of the mayor of paris. She's the one who can ask Prince Ali, whether or not he met a girl named Lila" I said.

"Hasn't Rose got his number?" Marinette asked.

"Do you really think that Rose will help us?"

Marinette opened her mouth, ready to defend her friend, then she closed it as conscience hit her. Her face fell.

"I came to your stupid meeting, now what?" Chloe said out of nowhere. Marinette and I jumped. _When did she come?_

Not 2 seconds passed by, Adrien had also silently entered the library. I was honestly surprised. I didn't think that he would come. Probably had to say an excuse for where he was going.

Adrien sat next to Marinette, who looked like a unicorn just flew past her.

"Hello Adrien" I greeted, before going into business moede, "Now that we're all here, I need to say this: We need to take down Lila. Cause if we don't she'll break everything we had so far. And if that happens I'll lose my temper and stab her with a shovel. Any questions?"

Adrien raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Don't you mean stab with her a knife?" _Oh you poor, naive kid. _

I smiled cruelly, "Who said I couldn't stab her with a shovel? It'll just be messier."

A silence of utter shock was standing in the room.

"I like you," Chloe said simply.

"I'm glad you thinks so, after all you are gonna have to get used to this dark personality" I said, transforming my face back to it's stony personality.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Adrien shiver a little.

"Back to the plan," I clapped my hands together, "Lila can lie her way out-"

"Wait," Adrien said, "Don't you think this a bit too much? No bad guy ever becomes good by being the truth revealed…"

At first, I wanted to slap some sense in that angel's face. I willed myself to look at him straight in the eye.

"Marinette might not have told you this, Adrien. But being blackmailed to keep quiet or else being alone for the rest of your life is way over _bad. _It's straight-down evil" I said, "She NEEDS to be stopped. And you need to stop interrupting my scheme" (I'm sorry for talking to our cinnamon son that way).

Adrien was surprised, he turned to Marinette, who was now looking anywhere but his eye.

"Is this true?"

"It's not fact- I mean- like- it's not false- but it's not r-real, I mean- I can h-handle it?" Marinette stammered.

I could see some anger seeping through his features. I took it as a motion to proceed with my master plan.

"As I was saying, Lila can lie her way out of one or two lies, so we need to jump every single lie on her. We need to plan for every single outcome. We need a water-rock-lie proof evidence. No one, I repeat, NO ONE will be on our side at the beginning. You cannot be fazed by anything. Chloe is the daughter of the mayor of paris. Unlike Lila, She has connections with powerful people, including Prince Ali. Use that towards your advantage, Chloe"

Chloe replied with a roll of her eyes. "I already got that confirmed by my dad. I don't need someone like _you_ telling me what I should do"

"Great! You already used your brain then! I thought that was gone when Marinette was being picked on." I replied cheerfully, then in a serious tone, "Get Evidence"

Chloe muttered something under her breath.

"Next up, Adrien" he jumped at his name being called, "You have a very important and risky job. Are you up for it?"

He hesitated before saying, "How Risky?"

"You have to go to Lila's house. It's by the place you guys had a picnic for Marinette on Heroes' Day. You need to talk to Lila's Mom. Make her aware of the situation. You probably don't know this, but Lila has told her mom that you are her boyfriend. Lila's trip is a lie. She was at home telling her mom that the school has been closed because of akuma attacks" I said.

Adrien's mouth opened and closed.

"That is," he started weakly, "Pretty risky."

"I know. But a knight should do everything for your _purr-incess_" I said using his alter ego's nickname for Marinette.

Marinette squeaked. Adrien squawked. Chloe snorted.

"ANYWAYS", Chloe said, breaking the wide range of emotions coursing through the room, "how do you know all that stuff about Lila?"

"I have my own ways"

I continued, "Next, Marinette, I know I might be asking a bit too much of you, but you know Jagged Stone and I think you would be the best person to get a piece of evidence from him. After all, you are his favorite"

Marinette hesitated. She looked uncertain. Contrary to her looks, she gave me a determined nod.

"Great! Now you all might be wondering what I might be doing." I started

"I don't care what you are going to do" Chloe busted in.

I shushed her, " You are _totally _wondering what my part of the plan is."

My childishness lit up the mood in the room.

"I will be ready to de-bunk any sort of lie that Lila makes during our plan. Ready to defend our honor! Any questions?"

Once again, Adrien lifted up his hand.

"Yes."

"How can you be so immature and dangerous at the same time?"

* * *

**I was supposed to post this yesterday. But I went to watch Captain Marvel in Theaters. It's amazing! Sorry. I hope you all know that I'm probably going to update later that before. It's going to take 2-3 days per chapter.**


	11. The Reveal 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Reveal

Quite a few days had passed by since the plan meeting. More specifically, 3 days. Lila had indeed made more work for me to debunk lies. To take care of that certain part of the problem, I made sure to record every single one of her lies. It's quite amusing to see how even she could mix up her own lies.

Chloe's part of the plan was done. Though, she was quite stubborn saying '_I don't need to be told about schemes from you, Quanta'. _

Marinette had gotten a well-approved success from her side as well:

_Marinette: Hi! I hope you are doing well these few days, but I have a girl in my class who has been spreading quite a few rumors. I was just wondering if those were true are not. _

_Jagged Stone: Hi Marinette. My girl! It's good to hear from you. Go Ahead, I'm listening. _

_Marinette: This girl, Lila Rossi, she says that you made a song about her and also saved your kitten from a plane?_

_Jagged Stone: I don't know any Lila Rossi. She seems to be a liar to me. I also never had a kitten. That's an offense toward Fang! I mean, that's not Rock and Roll at all! If I ever made a song about anyone it would be the best superheroes and you, Marinette. _

_Marinette: Thanks, Jagged! I really appreciate this by the way. _

_Jagged Stone: Never Fear to call out the rumors! By the way I was thinking, could you make an outfit for my next show, Marinette? After all, you are my best designer. _

_Marinette: I'll take up on that offer! Thank You So Much._

_Jagged Stone: No Probs. _

Adrien's part of the situation had been quite risky and was done the last. His father hadn't really let him out of the house enough. Adrien, however managed to do it. According to him, the whole event had been awkward. The mother was quite shocked and had not like Lila's lies. She promised Adrien to immediately take care of the situation after her conference. The whole team had decided to reveal Lila the next day.

That next morning had been very silent. We all arrived early to make sure that we had enough time before Miss Bustier could come.

Adrien was still in the eyes of good intentions, so the classmates had not scowled at him. Chloe was used to being scowled by most people. It was quite troublesome for Chloe, however, to see her best friend, Sabrina, listen to Lila as well. As usual, Marinette and I got some glares and scoffs. Nothing New.

We stood in one straight line.

"Ahem. I call forth attention to this stupid, oblivious class" I proclaimed.

That got me everyone's undivided attention.

"Excellent. I believe that we, down here, have a quite a few words to say about Lie-la."

"Adrien? Shouldn't you sit down?" Lila asked.

Adrien did not spare a glance toward her, answering the class' doubt.

"What do you all have to say?" Alix said.

"Marinette. This is too much. Seriously." Alya said.

"Dude, come on" Nino said.

"AHEM!" I shouted, spurring everyone to a silence, "I believe I said that _we had a few things to say." _I dared them to say anything. Not a peep came up.

"As you all know, Lila had quite a few hmmm...how should I put this….Adventures. I'm quite not sorry to say that it has come to our attention that is not the case. Chloe, if you may"

She pulled up a video of her father.

"Hello, children. I've talked to Prince Ali. She has never met Prince Ali. To further back this up, Prince Ali himself is here to say that"

In the screen, the mayor lifted another screen and showed Prince Ali.

"Do I have to do this?"

A glare came from the mayor.

"Uh..hello? I don't know a person named Lila Rossi. I've never met her."

"You payed him to say that!" Lila said, "You guys have to stop! This is getting out of hand!"

"That's not true, Lila. After all, if we called Prince Ali at this moment, would he say that he knew you?"

"Of Course!"

My mental strain snapped that moment.

"Say the Truth" I said. If looks could kill, she would be 6 feet under the ground, rot.

"I am saying the truth"

I nearly lashed myself out at her. Lila jumped back in fear. _Oh, the satisfaction of seeing her in fear._ If it weren't for Adrien holding me back, she would have been torn to shreds. After 3 minutes of attempting to claw at her from 5 feet away, I gave up. I glared at Adrien.

I, then, brushed my clothes and stood straight, signaling Adrien that I could restrain myself now.

"Okay, Lie-la. Next Up you know Jagged Stone, do you?"

"Yes, he even wanted to make a song about me after-"

"Shut Up."

Lila shut her mouth.

"Marinette, your turn."

Marinette, I believe was more than capable of taking care of all he guilty hearts in the room, She showed everyone the texts from Jagged Stone.

"What would you say to that, Lila" Marinette asked in a cool tone.

Lila didn't say anything but glare at the girl.

"I'm honestly surprised," Marinette continued, "That all of you have forgotten that I keep in touch with Jagged. It's like as soon as you saw that Lila was better in more ways than one, you all refused to believe in the person who was beside you and helped you".

Lots of faces fell.

At that moment had Ms. Bustier come in.

"Lila, I need you to go to the Principal's office with me. Everyone, I'm sorry to say that Lila has not been around the world at all. Instead, she was at home. For that she needs to be moved to another class to catch up on her missing works and unexcused absences"

That was the final straw for the class.

Sabrina started to wail and begged Chloe to forgive her.

Everyone in the class was apologizing to Marinette.

"We are soo sorry, Marinette. We should have listened to you" Everyone came hoarding over to her.

I, on the other side, was not satisfied, yet.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE," I shouted, calling attention once more.

"You are all lucky to have a girl like Marinette, in your class. She has a heart of gold and doesn't hesitate to do what's right. She helped you all. You all turned your back on her, when she most needed it. Once again, you are lucky that you are apologizing to _Marinette. _If I were the person, you were all apologizing to...I wouldn't forgive you all, instead I would be making all of your lives hell. So take this as a friendly advice when I say, _If you ever ever turn your back on Mari again, I will make you feel like Death is a mercy given upon you._ Got that?"

The class nodded violently in understanding.

I smiled rainbows. "Great!"

Everyone made it to their seats and I had the back all to myself, once again.


	12. SelfDay 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Self-Day

I went home that day with a sense of achievement. Revenge tastes sweet. There were chances that Lila might be akumatized _again. _I didn't really care. As I walked into my apartment, I let myself sink into the couch and embrace it's comfort. Akalee and Nakhtii made their way to the kitchen to get their beloved chocolate. I woke up to the sound of my beloved kwamis arguing over who should wake me up. They learned the hard way that I was a cranky person when woken up on a day that doesn't have anything occurrence.

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"It's around 6pm, Evelyn" Akalee replied.

I groaned and sat up from the couch.

"Did you guys have enough chocolate to eat? Do you guys want anything else to eat? Did you two rest while I was taking my nap?" I bombarded them with questions.

"Yes, Mother." Nakhtii said sarcastically.

"Hey! You know you love me!" I shouted as I made my way to the kitchen.

"You should probably get started on your homework." Akalee said, "After all, today is thursday you're almost at the weekend!"

"Homework aside." I said, brushing off the advice that my wise kwami was giving me, "I want to make sure of some things that probably occur here."

Akalee frowned but answered, "Ask away."

"Okay. Number one: Do Ladybug and Chat Noir do night patrols?"

"I don't think so for it would make them very sleep deprived"

"But, Marinette is usually late to school!"

"That's Marinette being her typical self"

I pouted. _Darn, there goes 50 fanfictions that have night patrol reveals._

"Second: Does Chat Noir visit Marinette?"

Nakhtii spoke up immediately for that one, "WHAT? Are you crazy, Evelyn? Chat Noir doesn't do that. It would be on the ladyblog in seconds!"

"So that doesn't come true either!" I was starting to the think that fanfictions are no longer healthy for my sight in reality.

"I am afraid not" Akalee said, shaking her head.

"Third: Can kwamis sense each other?"

"Any kwami can do it. It doesn't have to be intentional. If you want to work in secret, however. I think Nakhtii and I can block it out."

"Really! You can do that?"

"Of course. It might take a lot of work, but we can manage"

I sighed in relief and thanked the kwami. _That means neither Tikki nor Plagg can sense me out. _

"How would you feel if I kept dropping in hints for Ladybug and Chat Noir that I am on their side of things"

Akalee and Nakhtii paused for this question.

"I would suppose that it's fairly your choice, Evelyn" Nakhtii drawled, "We don't get much of a choice in that department"

"That's why I asked about how you would feel" I said, emphasizing my point.

They both shrugged as if to say, _Do what you want, we don't really care. _

"I'll take that as a 'That's totally fine with us, Evelyn'"

I thought some more of my super hero life and had a question.

"Hey Akalee, Nakhtii? After I make something out of wood or metal, would I be able to levitate it or move it around?"

"I think you can. It will require a lot of practice, though" Akalee said.

"You would need to master the art of making it semi-real and semi-fabricated" Nakhtii replied.

"Teach me your ways, O' Noble Senseis" I said with a dramatic bow.

Akalee and Nakhtii smiled.

"Well it's a good thing, you have two kwamis. While one of us is transformed, the other kwami can teach you" Nakhtii said.

Akalee gasped.

"What's this, Nakhtii? You've said something smart and sensible for once! There must pigs flying around" Akalee said, looking around in the air as if searching for something.

"Yet the only pig that I can see flying around is you, Akalee." Nakhtii retorted.

"Now you are just insulting Daizzi" Akalee said.

"I haven't mentioned Daizzi, you pea-brain!" Nakhtii shouted.

And just like that another argument goes into the air.

* * *

**Okay. I admit I was lazy on this chapter. I also wanted to answer some questions though. Sorry.**

**POST-EDIT: I deleted this chapter because of a mistake I made thanks to Kafit 6. For any future chapters, don't hesitate to call me out on any mistakes, gramatical-wise or common sense-wise. **


	13. Superhero Activity 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

**It was spring break so I decided to go easy on myself. The latest episode fried my brain.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Day 1: Superhero Activity

"Alright! So we tackle metal, first?" I asked Akalee and Nakhtii.

"If that's what you want" Akalee replied with a smile

"Nakhtii, Stripes On!" I shouted.

With a bright gleam, my costume changed from the combo. Nakhtii's transformation changed my eyes to a cat style. My mask changing to a plain, dull white. With a pair of ears appearing on my headband, the band flashed silver. The magic proceeded to my suit. The suit was skintight and had blueish-black stripes stretched across my body, Around my wrists, came black, fur cuffs. Then, white gloves, covering my hands. The boots at the bottom were completely black.

"Cool!" I said out loud. Akalee whizzed around me, scanning my suit.

"Not Bad. The last time I saw Nakhtii's suit was nearly 50 centuries ago" Akalee said, giving a nod of approval.

I pounced out of my window with Akalee following me. I made my way outside, trying to find an empty place to practice.

Luckily after a few minutes, Akalee had found a place to practice.

"First things first, let's start with something small. Why don't we make a metal sphere?" Akalee said.

I created a metal sphere, the size of a and it dropped on the floor. My headband flashed indicating the

"Great! Now focus on the physical structure of the object. How it looks like. How it might feel like. Be aware of how it would react to different objects"

I nodded. I focused on its weight. How the coolness of the surface might feel like if it rolled on the surface. After 2 minutes, when Akalee was certain that I had focused on every single aspect, she spoke again.

"Now, you want to imagine how it might feel when you roll it across the floor"

"Alright."

"Then move your hands in the direction you want it to go while imagining how it moves"

The first time I did it quivered for a split second then stopped. I pouted. _Darn._

"It's okay, Evelyn. That was your first time. The least it should take you is a few more minutes…"

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

**Fast-forward next 12 transformations (or the next hour)**

* * *

"Akalee! This girl has been at it for 60 minutes. This is torture" Nakhtii said eating her 3rd candy bar.

"Don't worry, Nakthii. Just one more. I can feel it this time" Akalee said.

"That's what you said the last 5 times! This is where I draw the line, Akalee. One more time. After this, she can practice wood with me"

"Alright. If she masters metal, then wood will be easy as pie"

"You know, I've never understood that expression" I said, distracted, "I mean pie isn't easy to make. You need to have the right ingredients or else you've got yourself an easy shortcut to disaster"

"Oh my god, Akalee. Evelyn is getting sentimental. This needs to stop!" Nakhtii cried.

"What do you mean? She's always dramatic. I quite honestly think it matches with your personality."

"I mean who made it? Who thought that "easy as pie" is a good idiom? It's quite horrible. Or perhaps 'pi'? 'Pi' is not easy" I said lost in thought.

Nakhtii gulped down her chocolate.

"Alright, honey. This is the last time. Then we are going straight to wood!"

I nodded breaking out of my trance.

"Nakhtii, Stripes On!"

"You can do this, Evelyn. Prove me right. You can do this." Akalee chanted.

I used all my remaining energy to focus on the description and movement of the sphere. With great effort, the sphere began to move smoothly to side with a silver aura. My heart burst with happiness. I moved my hands faster, causing the sphere to go faster. I let out a whoop of laughter breaking my concentration. It didn't matter. _I did it. _

"Nakhtii, Stripes Off!"

"You did it!"

* * *

**I want to apologize for procrastinating on this fanfic. My spring break had come and I had spent more time reading fan fiction rather than writing fan fiction. I also realized that I started to go down on my word count as well. I promise to have a 1,000 word chapter next. Cross my Heart!**


	14. Superhero Day 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

**Anyone else realize for the last chapter that I had replaced 'Akalee' with 'Akhalee'? I did. My brain is very disappointed with itself. Also, THANK YOU! I've gotten a lot of counsel from some of you. For the millionth time, writing fanfiction is a first for me. This helps me get better! Don't hesitate to call out on my mistakes. **

**P.S I am horrible at making pie. I've got a flair for destroying everything I make. Pies are hard to make! That's right! Something as simple as pie can be destroyed by me. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one horrible at baking!**

* * *

Chapter 14: SuperHero Day 2

"Yesterday was a real breakthrough. I would recommend practicing with me today. Nakhtii can try to show you the ropes" Akalee advised.

"Thank You! I feel really confident! I believe I can do better than yesterday!" I said.

It was true. Yesterday was a real breakthrough and I was really proud of myself. I had been able to do the levitation of metal easier.

"Of course!", Akalee started, "Nakhtii is not the best mentor and she wouldn't be supportive of you. That's why I pushed you to do metal first. If you had Nakhtii teaching you-"

"Hey! I'm not that bad at teaching! You try teaching a human for an hour about magic levitation"

Akalee raised an unimpressed eyebrow. (Kwamis don't have eyebrows. Just roll with it.)

"Nakhtii. I _did_ teach a human about levitation for an hour"

Sensing another round of argument coming on, I cut them off.

"Anyways! I should start on wood now! Don't you think?"

They grumbled out an annoyed yes.

"Akalee, Feathers On!"

My headband flashed yellow. A black and grey feathered mask appears over my eyes. Feathers sprout on top of my head. Red feathers appear at the neckline of the suit. 2 wings sprout below my arms, giving me the power to fly. The rest of my suit is covered in black feathers. Boots do not appear in my costume.

Nakhtii circled around me and snorted.

"She can do _way _better than that. Try harder, Akalee"

"I like it. I can _fly. _Hey! Why don't wings sprout under my arms when I do both of your transformations?" I asked.

"Why fly when you can jump high?" Nakhtii said shrugging her arms.

I pouted. _Flying is cool. _

"Let's go, honey. You have a long way to go. Just because you rolled a few spheres with metal, doesn't mean that you can do the same for wooden cubes. Much less metal cubes."

I flew out the window and flew in the sky. The wind was blowing against my open hair.

(Wait a second! I just realized that I had never described how my character's hair changes! Okay, let's remedy that. Both transformations causes Evelyn's hair to braid itself into a half ponytail. Nakhtii's transformation keeps Evelyn's hair in a high ponytail. Akalee's leaves her hair down. Phew! That scared me...)

I flew into the same spot as yesterday and started to practice my magic with Nakhtii.

* * *

**An hour later (cause I'm lazy)**

* * *

Akalee ate her chocolate and bombarded with me with questions.

"Nakhalee didn't go too hard on you, did she?"

I shook my head.

"Did she start yelling profanities every time you failed?"

I shook my head once again.

"Huh. Guess she is getting better at teaching humans…"

I nodded.

"What do you think she'll make me do next?" I asked.

"Knowing her, she'll probably be asking you to do something random like an everyday object next, so brace yourself"

"She'll be asking me to make and levitate something that isn't a 3-D shape? Thank God!"

"No, sugar. You shouldn't be relieved. Nakhtii is the hard gym teacher stereotype. She'll push you to your limits. Everyday objects are harder to levitate because you have to focus on each feature of it. Irregular faces. It's difficult"

I groaned. As much as I wanted to learn all of this cool power, it was _Hard. _It took a lot of energy focusing on an object at a 360 angle. Although if it meant working as a superhero, I would do anything.

"Akalee, Feathers On"

Nakhtii came over to me.

"Oh! You transformed already! I was gonna tell you to go meet Master Fu"

"Why?"

"I don't know if you know this but there are recipes that can modify powers. Ones that can let you go underwater and resist ice"

"OH! You mean the potions in the grimoire! Why now?"

"You never know when you might need it. It won't change your power per say, but at least you will be able to live in different situations"

"We go now? Wait! Does this mean, I won't have to levitate an everyday object?"

"Yes, de-transform before I change my mind"

"Akalee, Feathers Off"

Akalee whizzed out of my headband.

"Nice thinking, Nakhtii. You keep surprising me."

Nakhtii scoffed.

"Let's go"

I ran to Master Fu's and entered the hallway. I knocked on his door, waiting for approval.

"Come in"

I walked inside, once again taking in the aroma of the room. It was so calming.

Nakhtii and Akalee flew out. They made their way to Wayzz, who sat on the record player. Master Fu was sipping his tea.

"You do realize that Marinette has come to me after your mysterious help"

I chuckled nervously.

"Haha. Yes. Well, you see, I had thought of not working side-by-side with Ladybug and Chat Noir. I believed that I should work on the way I think things should work" I said.

Master Fu peered at me. I felt a little bit guilt of not telling him how I would use my powers.

"Why did you think that was a good idea?"

"Hawkmoth would have a harder time dealing with me? I mean, the less amount of information the better. If he got his hands on me, I might accidentally do something wrong"

With a nod of approval, I gave a sigh of relief.

"Do you find me intimidating, Evelyn?" He asked amusingly.

I gave a shrug, not wanting to answer the question.

"How funny it is," Master Fu continued, "How you think Hawkmoth is equivalent of a tiny pest. How you took care of Lila like she was a walk in the park. Yet something as simple as confrontation can scare you"

"The difference is that I don't need their approval. I know their morals and how they have been misguided. Your approval lets me know whether I am in the right or wrong. You went through a lot of things. I feel like you're the tree of wisdom"

(Okay. I think at this part, most of you will get confused of why this is important. I wanted to let all the readers know how my character's mind works. I know many of you see the dynamic change of character how Evelyn acts in different situations. Sometimes, she is too shy. Sometimes, she is too reckless. That part of the story tells the reason why she acts like that)

Master Fu smiled, but the light didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Indeed, I have been through a lot. _My_ past mistakes are still being remedied. After all this time, _my_ mistake has put a burden over this world. I am to blame for most things. My actions still haunt me to this day. After all of this, once I get the peacock and butterfly miraculous, I will finally be free and in peace"

I tried to give the man a reassuring smile, but the change of mood in the room was suffocating me. Even the kwamis have gone silent. Master Fu noticed that and immediately changed the subject.

"Evelyn, what brings you here?"

Thankful for the change, I gestured for Akalee and Nakhtii to come over.

"We thought that Evelyn might need the power modification spells in the grimoire" Akalee spoke up.

"Not _we. _I thought of the situation, Master" Nakhtii rebutted.

Master Fu held up his hand immediately stopping an upcoming argument.

"I see. You have all agreed to this?"

The three of us nodded.

"Evelyn come with me" Master Fu said, as he got up to walk into the other room.

I proceeded walking into the other room with Master Fu. Akalee and Nakhtii attempted to follow.

"No. You two will stay out here with Wayzz. Under any circumstances should you enter"

After all, I knew the dangers of a kwami knowing the magic spells. The 2 kwami slumped forward in disappointment. I sighed. I hated seeing them sad.

"I'll give you two, double the amount of chocolate. I know it's hard to resist the temptation" I said as I kissed both of the kwamis on their heads.

They brightened up and flew back to Wayzz.

* * *

**Did you guys know "Anansi" is a trickster in some African literature. Huh. **


	15. NOTACHAPTER

** /yy79ujfw**

Using Tinyurl because DeviantArt isn't my thing. If you can't get it to open, don't worry your not missing out on anything good. I can't get the web link in because of the terms. Using tinyurl then the text in bold.


	16. Back Again? 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

**Okay! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION! Some people have asked me if there will be another fan-person entering the fanfiction. Preferably, a boy. I ****need ****an answer to the question I will ask. Should I add a fanboy entering the quantic universe? There will obviously some consequences to the action, but I'm willing to take it. **

**Also if you hadn't realized April 7th will be the date of the new episode Silencer.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Back Again?

For the past few days, I had grown better at controlling my power. I could move steel and wood at my will. I would go almost every night to practice. An akuma had interfered my plans for today. Though this time, I had just watched from the sidelines. I was quite astounded to see that Lila hadn't been akumatized.

I had decided to go to Master Fu to update him about my magical advancement. I was walking down the streets of Paris as I watched other people talk with others. Then, I spotted Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien hanging out at the park. I didn't want to intrude, but I couldn't help myself. I ran over to them.

"Hey, guys!"

Alya turned around and waved at me.

"Hey, Evelyn!"

I scanned the scene. Marinette was blushing heavily, while Adrien was hanging his arm on her shoulder. Alya was gesturing me to come over. Nino had his arm wrapped around Alya's waist. They were all so adorable.

"So, what's happening here? Any plans?" I asked.

"We were going to go to the movies, but Marinette and Adrien here had come late. So we just met here and were about to go get some ice cream. Wanna come with us?" Alya asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have some other things to do. Just thought it would be nice to stop by and say hi. See you later. Hope you lovebirds have a great time!"

Marinette meeped.

I ran towards Master Fu's house leaving the group. I walked inside the hallway and knocked on his door. He granted permission.

"You know, Evelyn. You don't have to knock every single time you need to come in"

"But that's irresponsible. How would you know it's me? What if you don't want me to come in? What if-"

"It's your choice. I'm not forcing you. I'm just saying. You don't have to knock every time. Marinette comes in here without knocking"

I sighed. I made over to the mat and decided to tell him how I got better.

* * *

**After 30 minutes…**

* * *

"Goodbye, Master Fu!"

"I'll see you next time!"

I walked out the door. Akalee and Nakhtii followed me out. As I walked outside, Akalee sighed.

"Now that was a good time. Nothing better than Master Fu's special baking"

Even Nakhtii agreed. I giggled at the two. As I walked outside, I gazed at the sky that was tinted orange and yellow. I sighed. _This is a dream come true. A dream that I have to one day wake up from. _

As I walked down the street, I was suddenly jarred into reality by a strong burst of wind behind me. _Shoot! Must be an akuma. _I turned towards the wind about to call on my transformation before I heard a cackle behind me. I looked behind me to see….Lila!

She was in her Volpina form, again. Interesting. I thought she would take on her chameleon form.

"Hello, Evelyn. Hope you had a great day! Cause I'm about to ruin it."

Without replying to her words, I picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at her. The second the rock touched her form, it burst into orange dust.

"That's what I thought. Too scared to actually come up in front of me, Lie-la? I know all about your little tricks" I said to the air.

It's only natural she would be nearby. Out of 2 possible outcomes, she will either make another clone or she will jump in herself. If she does come out in her real form, she will fight me. She won't threaten me because she's not in the position to threaten anybody.

I held another rock, ready to throw and aim, just incase.

"You think you know all about me? Think again. I have way more tricks up my sleeve" Volpina said as she came up behind me, poised to attack just as I turned around.

I dodged her strike and threw a rock at her. She was the real deal.

"You know, I'm quite surprised to see that you just cracked. I thought you would be akumatized a lot sooner. You surprised me. Good Job!"

She snarled and just as she was about to throw another punch, Ladybug swooped in.

"Evelyn get away from here"

I saluted her as I ran away from the place to transform.

"You okay, Evelyn?" Nakhtii asked.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" Akalee asked while scanning my body.

"I'm fine. Now! Let's transform! Akalee, Nakhtii, Feathers On, Stripes Out!"

I went out to the scene to see where Ladybug and Chat Noir were. Only to see the place empty.

Out of nowhere, I was knocked out of my balance. I was switched upward and saw a red and black masked face.

"Who are you? Are you NiteStar?"


	17. Interaction 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

**Don't forget about answering the question. Should I add a fanboy entering the quantic universe? The votes so far…**

**Yes: 2**

**No, thanks: 2**

**That's a tie. Better get those opinions in, people!**

Chapter 16: Interaction

"I will neither confirm nor deny of this question. As long as my hand are bound, I shall not utter a word" I said turning my chin up.

"I'll take that as a yes. Are you on our side?" Ladybug asked me while watching me with calculating eyes.

"Where's your partner, Ladybug? Caught chasing his own tail?" I asked avoiding the question.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm ignoring the subject" I state bluntly.

"If you work for Hawkmoth-"

Chat Noir then whizzed down to where we are. He scanned the scene looking at Ladybug then me then back to Ladybug.

"Is it one of Volpina's realistic illusions?" Chat Noir asked, bringing out his baton and jumping into a fencing stand.

Before Ladybug can reply, I shouted, "Wait, she can make _realistic _illusions?"

Ladybug looked at me, confused. "Yes, you haven't noticed?"

"Uh. NO. This is different. I thought that she can make anything, but as soon as you touch it, it would go away". _The rock trick didn't work?_

"Apparently, Hawkmoth has modified her powers to let her make real and fake things. It was supposed to catch us off guard"

_Stars Above! _This girl really can't stop, can she. All she does is use getting akumatized as a time to get away from herself. She's using the power of the akuma to make the blame on someone else even if she is the one who purposefully agrees.

"Okay, we don't have all the time in the world. Are you on our side?" Ladybug asked breaking me from my deep thoughts.

"What do you think, geniuses?" I asked annoyed.

Ladybug, finally, let go of me and let me stretch out my wrists.

"Just had to make sure. You don't have a weapon and didn't introduce yourself to us. I had to take the precautions. Since you aren't balling my eyes out, I think it would be the best to assume that you are on our side."

"I don't do sides," I spat out, "I stay on my morals. As per approving of whether I am a good person, ask the man who gave you your miraculouses. Alright?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other. They finally agreed that I am a good person.

"You're NiteStar? We are gonna have some rules. The last time we let our guard down, we were immediately separated and attacked" Chat Noir started to talking to me as if lecturing a 7 year-old.

"Jeez! I know. Don't expect me to help you on this mission, though" I said rolling me eyes.

"What! Why won't you help us?" they both cried.

"I'm more of a behind-the-scenes type of superhero. Besides, Hawkmoth doesn't know much of me and I intend on keeping it like that" I said, brushing myself.

The 2 just stared at me.

"Anyways, any info on who Volpina is going after? Marinette? Ladybug? Adrien?" I asked, ignoring their obvious nervousness when I mentioned their civilian names.

"It's different this time. She's after a girl named Evelyn Quanta. However, we lost sight of Volpina and Evelyn" Chat Noir offered.

"And you tried scanning the area?"

"We were going to, but then I caught sight of you" Ladybug said.

"Well, let's go search for the villain" I said ready to take off.

But then Ladybug stopped me. She pointed at me.

"You can't get a good vantage point, so you'll have to come with one of us. You can only see close scanning and that's no good for this situation"

I looked down at myself. I smirked. That's what they think. Should I show off? Of course, what would be the fun of having 2 kwamis and not letting others know?

"Ah yes, I see," I started to see the satisfaction in Ladybug's eyes, "Guess, we'll have to remedy that, huh? Nakhtii, Stripes Off!"

The 2 superheroes immediately covering their eyes, thinking that I was back to my civilian form. I snickered for a while before I said "Oh, take your hands off your eyes, you chickens."

They hesitantly took off their hands to see me in my different form. They then spotted the kwami, Nakhtii. It took them a minute to realize the situation.

"YOU HAVE TWO KWAMIS! AND YOU CAN FLY!" They shouted.

"If that was really surprising for you, you'll probably get a heart attack next" I chuckled.

Ladybug composed herself before saying, "I go straight. Chat goes left. Nite goes right"

"Hey Cat, you won't sneeze because of my feathers, will ya?" I asked.

He shot me a dirty look. "Of course I won't. Those are fake"

"Are they?"

Ladybug sighed and jumped off, "I'll let you know if she is in my sector. You two start and don't fall for any tricks, I'll ask questions to both of you to make sure you're the real you. Make sure you do the same"

I saluted Chat Noir and flew off to search my section.


	18. A Game Of Chase 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

**Don't forget about answering the question. Should I add a fanboy entering the quantic universe? The votes so far…**

**Yes: 4**

**No, thanks: 2**

**One more chapter to get those opinions in, people!**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Game of Chase

As I went off to search my section, I wondered about when I would tell them my identity and when I would tell them that I already knew their identities. I'm not going to lie, but knowing something really big, like who Ladybug and Chat Noir are, gives me a sense of superiority.

I sighed. I have to leave this world sooner or later. I don't belong here. Each minute I spend here, in this world, I'm slowly losing my memory of the world I came from. Call it homesick, if you want, but even if I want to stay here, I need to go home.

I spotted (hehe...spotted) something odd. I saw "Marinette" walking down the street to her bakery. Is that really Marinette or is that a illusion? I reached for the communication device beside my ear until I realized that I had never paired my miraculous contact with theirs. I facepalmed myself. How could I forget to do that? I called on Nakthii's transformation, just in case.

I jumped in front of "Marinette" and decided to ask her a few questions.

"Hello Marinette, what are you doing outside at a time like this?"

"Marinette"'s face flashed with surprise.

"I am walking home, my parents asked me to do a delivery"

"At this time? It's not exactly safe"

"Yup."

"Well, there is an akuma on the loose and I wouldn't want you to get caught up between crossfire"

"Marinette" nodded and started to walk away.

"Hold On!," I called out to her. She turned around.

"Who was the first person to arrive in the library after you and Evelyn?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question. Who was the first person to arrive in the library after you and Evelyn?"

"Marinette" hesitated. She honestly had a 50% chance to be right. Her hesitance showed me the answer. Her reply was a confirmation.

"I believe Adrien came in first."

Bingo.

I quickly scanned my brain for an idea to alert Ladybug and Chat Noir. Metal shines so what shape can I make easily with? An Octagonal Bipyramid should work. As I made it and quickly threw it in the air, I could see the change of face on the illusion's face. I rotated the shape in the sky as it shined occasionally as the light reflected off the surfaces.

"Darn. I was hoping no one would figure it out," Volpina said as she pounced down from a nearby roof, " Who are you anyways? Never seen you around here."

The Butterfly mask came over her face.

"Nevermind, could you kindly point me to where your miraculous is?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes.

I put my fingers on my chin in mock consideration.

"Hmm...I'm thinking..no. Could you kindly point me to where your akuma is? I would ever be so thankful!"

"Ha! You wish" And with that she started to attack. I dodged and kept defending her attacks while she still continued the conversation.

"Do you know where Ladybug and Chat Noir are?"

"No. How do I know if I you are an illusion or not?"

She smirked.

"I guess you just don't know. Too bad for you"

"Or I could just break everything you have. What do you say? The Flute?" I asked as I grabbed her flute and broke it in half. Nothing happened.

"Oh. Good Try, though I think Ladybug and Chat Noir can do better" Volpina retorted.

I hissed, understanding the implication of her words. She thinks I'm no match for her. I'll show her. I could sense my time running out for Nakhtii. Only a minute left…I glanced up at the still hovering Octagonal Bipyramid, it would be gone soon. I needed a plan.

I jumped over her to attack her behind. I snatched her necklace. Broke it. Nothing happened. I screamed in frustration. I really wanted to beat the truth out of Volpina, but that would be un-superhero like of me. Nakhtii flew out of my miraculous before Volpina could turn around. Volpina never saw the change in costume. My distress signal vanished into thin air.

"H-how did you change your costume? Your miraculous, it should have run out already!" Volpina asked bewildered.

"It should have. Shouldn't it? Guess you'll never know."

Taking advantage of her surprise, I punched up at her chin, immediately making her unconscious. I brushed my hands together in satisfaction. It was in that precise moment that Ladybug and Chat Noir had decided to drop in.

"Geez. Thanks alot for helping me out here and not at all responding to my distress signal. What's worse is that I probably gave Hawkmoth time to think about my powers"

"I'm sorry, NiteStar. We were caught up with Volpinas ourselves. The last one we fought was quite tough. It seems like you took on the big boss herself" Ladybug said, wringing her hands together.

I relayed her words. Wait….we?

"Did you guys meet up after we split up?"

They both flushed and nodded in embarrassment.

"Sorry NiteStar, but after what happened with Volpina, the first time. We weren't going to make the same mistake twice" Chat Noir said.

I sighed. Am I mad at them? Of Course Not! Am I boss of them? No? I can't tell them what to do. No matter how much more knowledge I have than both of them combined.

(I can hear the fandom screaming. "NiteStar, you can't have a bone in your body to call our children stupid!" Relax. I ain't callin' em' dumb. They're oblivious and both you and I know that).

"Look, you guys are really powerful. I can't deal with akumas alone. I certainly am not stronger than either of you. I'm still a newbie at this kind of thing. You guys are definitely going to be good at some things, but I'm going to be stronger in other fields. I still need some practice. I'll give you both a bigger lecture, later. For now, you've got to take care of this akuma. I still don't know if she was just an illusion or not"

"She isn't, "Ladybug said pointing at the broken pieces of Volpina's flute and necklace, "If she was fake, those would have faded to dust"

"Nevermind, I guess I can take on akumas myself. Huh, guess I didn't need you guys after all" I said, triumphantly.

With that remark, they both broke out with an amused smile.

"You kind of remind me of someone…" Ladybug started. Then, she shook her head, indicating that she had pushed the thought away.

At that rate, you'll never figure out who I am, I thought as I smiled to myself.

She reached behind her ear and got out an earpiece that was black. How on earth did you see that?

At my questioning look she replied, "The last time I fought on the real one before you arrived, something near her ear always glowed"

As "Miraculous Ladybug" was shouted into the air. I got an idea to make myself feel better and well acquainted with them before I leave.

Lie-la was not happy to be de-akumatized, but we could see the false gratitude for our work.

"Thank You So Much!" Lie-la said in a bright voice.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Ladybug was struggling to put a good face on. Chat Noir just watched the scene from behind letting Ladybug do the talking.

After LIe-la left, I decided to voice my opinion.

"You know," I started, catching the attention of their faces, " Feel free to try to figure out who I am. I won't be here long. So at least make this fun for me"

They both blinked at me.

"But-" Chat Noir started.

"We can't-" Ladybug protested.

I held up my hand, "This is what I want. Hawkmoth won't recognize my name even if you say it out loud"

They both looked at each other uncertainty.

"Think about it." I said before leaving.

Without a doubt I knew, they would be searching for her-NiteStar. The human behind the mask. The superhero on no side. The fangirl at heart. But they would be looking for a ghost.

* * *

**Everyone see that subtle nod to my favorite book series. It came once in the 16th chapter. It will come again.**

**series. It came once in the 16th chapter. It will come again.**


	19. I Don't Know 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

**Voting Closed! All righty, this was the Endgame (Aah. I really do hate myself). **

**Yes: 4**

**No, thanks: 2**

* * *

Chapter 18: I don't know

I left my apartment and locked the door. Phew! Finished my homework! Now, I can get to school on time.

"Akalee, Nakthii, you guys ate breakfast, right?"

"Yes, Evelyn!"

"Let's get ready for the day" I said gesturing to my brand new purse. Made by yours truly. It a crossbody grass green purse with a white rabbit in the middle, it even had the cute tassels at the bottom.

I ran all the way to school and sat down in my chair. Everyone was whispering to each other. Before I asked everyone what was happening, Ms. Bustier walked into the room with Mr. Damocles.

"Good Morning class, as many of you might have noticed Gabriel Agreste was in our school." She spoke.

I didn't realize he came to school this morning. I raised my hand. called on me.

"Did he come in real life or was he in a tablet?"

"He came in real life, Evelyn."

WHAT. My eyes bugged out of my eyes. He came outside in public only once and that was during the fashion show. (Shhh...Evelyn doesn't know that Gabriel came out during Animaestro. She closed her eyes.)

"Why is he here?" Marinette asked.

"Apparently, he is here to check Adrien's environment and to see if it is fit for him to stay here"

A deadly silence.

"So what you mean to say is," Alya started, "that if Adrien's father thinks that this school is not good for his son's….I don't know...environment. Then Adrien will be gone?"

"Adrien's father won't be homeschooling him again if that's what you're asking" Ms. Bustier answered.

A sigh of relief.

"He'll just be sent to a different school"

"WHAT!" I shouted. I wasn't the only one. The whole class was going crazy over this piece of information.

"Now, now class," Mr. Damocles, who was temporarily forgotten, said, "It is not up to us to choose what should happen to Adrien's life."

"Yah. It's Adrien's choice. Not his father's! That dude is seriously uncool. Adrien should have a say in what should happen." Nino cried.

"Although, if Monsieur Gabriel does say that Adrien should go, then Adrien is the only one who can stop him" Marinette said.

I snorted turning everyone's attention towards me.

"As if. Adrien totally respects his father. Adrien won't say a peep against Gabriel unless we stand up for him. So here's the plan."

"You already thought of a plan?!" Kim asked.

"Of course, you guys are slow to think. We need to be on our utmost best behavior. Good manners and all. If you make a mistake, apologize immediately, but not too much that the apology seems desperate. That would annoy people. For the first thing today, when our teachers do roll call, we should stand up when our names are said. And-"

"Woah! I'm not doing any stupid thing like getting up when I'm called" Chloe said.

"Sure. Don't do it. Gabriel won't care about you. You are his childhood friend. But don't put it on me if dear Adrien-kins transfers to a different school" I retorted.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Like Evelyn said. Everyone be on your best behavior today" Ms. Busteir said, "We need to do roll call, now"

Everyone had just settled into their perfect postures as Gabriel and Adrien Agreste walked through the door. Adrien looked tired and defeated, whereas Gabriel had his usual resting face. Adrien took his seat next to Nino. Gabriel's eyes flashed for a millisecond before returning to his original state.

"Good Morning, Monsieur Agreste" I called out.

I could see everyone's back straighten in suspense of what I was doing. Gabriel's eyes trudged towards mine. He studied me for a moment before choosing to reply.

"Good Morning."

Ms. Bustier called out Adrien's name. This time, Adrien had stood up and said "Here". I realized that Adrien was trying to make it seem like he did this every morning to show a sense of formality. No one laughed as they did on his first day at school. Instead they followed suit as everyone, including Chloe, had done the same thing. As roll call was done, everyone listened intently and took notes on the lesson as Gabriel observed. Once everyone was done with the first lesson. We all stood up to leave and packed our things in our bags as Gabriel watched us closely,

We did this in every class. Ms. Mendeleev was surprised to see us in such good behaviour that she awarded us with an essay homework. Lunch started to creep around the corner as many of the students were slowly becoming tired.

During lunch, I noticed Gabriel sitting down in an empty table with his assistant, Nathalie. He watched Adrien as he sat down in our table. Marinette, Alya, NIno. and I were really nervous of what to talk about until I decided to do something crazy.

"Hey guys, I'm going to try something and don't interfere with what I am going to say to Gabriel, okay?"

Marinette's eyes widened, "Don't do anything crazy or I'm coming with you"

"No. You are the only person that Gabriel approves of. Don't do anything I would do" I said stubbornly as I stood up from the table.

I could see the fear in their eyes as I turned and walked towards Gabriel's table.

"Monsieur Agreste, pardon the interruption, but I have a question" I asked him.

I could see Nathalie about to deny access to talk to Gabriel Agreste, before he held up his hand.

"Is this question of any interest to you?" he asked me.

"Yes, furthermore I may promptly ask another depending on your answer"

"What is your question?"

"Is it true that if you do not approve of this environment for Adrien's purpose then you would be transferring him to a different school?"

"Let me ask you a question in return: What role does Adrien play in this school?"

"When you say 'role', what do you mean?"

"Is his purpose something great here?"

"If you are asking whether your son is perfect or not in this school? Then I'm afraid I will have to say no"

"He is imperfect?"

"He is not flawed or inferior. Yet in a different way, he is incomplete. Like a masterpiece to which the artist can not finish"

"If he is incomplete, why are you referring him to a masterpiece?"

"Sometimes a masterpiece doesn't need to be complete to shine. Sometimes, the artist needs to let the painting be and understand it"

Gabriel's eyes beamed in understanding then in anger as he realized what I was saying.

"Are you saying that I do not understand my son?"

"I'm saying that you need to let Adrien see what he wants to do. Sometimes you need to let him understand the world"

"I know what's good for my son, Mademoiselle Quanta. I know what makes him happy"

I was shocked from hearing my last name uttered, but I refused to show him how I felt like.

"Then why don't you let him choose"

Gabriel abruptly stood up from the table, motioning for Nathalie to follow him. The entire cafeteria got quiet as they watched Gabriel. Nathalie hurriedly gathered everything from the table. He started to storm out of the room before I said one thing before he completely left.

"People can change, you did. Your heart's desire won't win you the thing you most love. You have to learn to move forward. You can't replaying one moment over and over" I said in a quiet voice so that only Nathalie and Gabriel could hear.

Nathalie looked at me, _really _looked at me this time. Her eyes trying to understand what I was trying to say. Gabriel clenched and unclenched his hands. After a moment's pause, he proceeded to walk out the door. Nathalie followed him out the door before pausing at the door to take one look back at me.

I sighed and walked back to my table.

"What the heck did you do?" Alya asked.

"Exactly. Is him leaving considered as a good thing or a bad thing?" Nino asked.

"Will he take Adrien out of school?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know" I answered simply.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" they all asked, including Adrien.

"I don't know what the heck I did. I don't know whether him leaving is a good thing or a bad thing. I don't know if he will take Adrien out of this school. I don't know." I said thinking about the consequences of my actions.

All I know is that I did something. It started something. It started the movement of an action. Is it good? Is it bad? I don't know.

* * *

**To those of you wondering, yes, I did watch Endgame. The end teared me up. I still have questions, though. Don't put any spoilers for those around you! #DontSpoilEndgame**


	20. Never Back 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

**Chapter 19: Never Return**

**If you are a student, you know those finals are creeping up on you. Tip-toeing right behind your back.**

* * *

Gabriel never came back to class that day. There was no word from him for the past few days. Adrien came to school everyday as if the visit hadn't even happened. When asked of what was his father's decision, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"So he never mentioned the classroom visit? Not a word?"Alya asked.

"Nope. Not Once"Adrien said for the millionth time.

If I was going to be honest, I was quite unnerved. Gabriel was not one to back down on a fight. Furthermore, I'm just a strange girl who he hasn't even met until that day. If anything, Hawk Moth must be planning something. Something big.

"Let's just get to class, guys" I said. They dropped the questions and we started walking towards the classroom.

We all walked inside and took our seats. I watched Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien talk to each other at the front of the classroom. I watched the birds outside. Akhalee popped out of my purse.

"Akhalee! What are you doing?" I whisper-shouted

"I think you should calm down, Evelyn"Akhalee said.

"Evelyn" I muttered

"What?"Akhalee asked.

"That's not even my real name. This isn't my life. Their life is set in stone, Akhalee. I can't live in a fantasy. They've got everything figured out. I have no reason to stay here. I want to go back home. To my friends. To my family. To my house. To my life. You know what's the craziest part though? I'm losing my memories. I can't remember some of the little details of my life. I sometimes look back and can't even remember the name unless I have full of concentration. I don't want this. If I stay here too long, I won't go back to my life because I'll FORGET it. I'll forget my life before this" By the end, I was almost sobbing. I was nearly crying, but no one would see me. I was in the back. No one can see me cry. They had their own lives.

Nakhtii peeked out of the bag. She slowly towards my hand and rubbed softly. She, then, nuzzled her nose against my knuckles. I couldn't help but stare at her gentleness. After a while, she slowly hovered back to Akhalee.

"I'm just so lonely"I said at last.

"You will go back, Evelyn. I can feel" Nakhtii said to me.

I smiled down at her.

"You know what?," I proclaimed, "I'll go to Master Fu's ask him of how I can go back"

"That's a great idea, Evelyn. Now we should go back inside. It would be suspicious if a girl was talking to her purse" Akhalee said, dragging Nakhtii inside.

"Good Morning Class" Ms. Bustier said, making me look up swiftly to the front of the classroom.

"Today, we'll be having 2 new students joining our classroom. Let's give our newcomers a warm welcome" Ms. Bustier said as 2 boys walked through the door.

(I interrupt this story for a brief announcement. No, I didn't introduce 2 boys so there can be a love triangle. We already have too much of that in MLB. You may proceed. You'll understand why later)

"This is Ian Calypso. He is another transfer student. He's moved from place to place, often" said.

Ian was a tall, this brown skinned boy with a rounded jaw, a small nose. His green eyes are wide, and he has thick eyebrows. He has straight, black hair which is styled with a military cut.

"This is Echo Asher. He's been homeschooled for most of his life. His parents finally decided to let him go to public school. So let's all treat these 2 new classmates with proper care!"

Echo was a tall figure with cream skin. He has cold dark brown eyes and he has very short, straight, brown hair.

"Now where will these 2 sit?" Ms. Bustier said to herself.

I looked around the classroom and realized that there was only one empty spot next to me. There wasn't enough space for another. Ms. Bustier looked around, before shaking her head.

"I'm going to go to Principal Damocles. Let's have everyone introduce themselves while I'm gone"

As Ms. Bustier walked out the door, the whole class introduced themselves to the 2 students.

The problem was soo solved by putting an extra desk at the back of the classroom causing the back row from left to right to be Juleka, Rose, Ian, Echo, and then me.

What I didn't know however was that this change in classroom was going to be the biggest thing in my life.

After School, I made my way to Master Fu's.

"Master Fu, I need to find a way to get back to my dimension. I can't stay here anymore" I said bursting into his room.

"Whatever happened to knocking on doors" Master Fu said, patiently as he sipped on his tea.

"I'm sorry, Master Fu. Plus, you gave me full permission to go through your doors without needing to knock. So it should be okay" I said.

Master Fu set his tea down.

"Your job here is not done, Evelyn. You still have many things to do" Master Fu said.

"I don't have a job here because I don't belong here. Hawkmoth can be defeated without my help. Marinette and Adrien can take care of it. What's your point? I need to leave"

"Even if I did try, I don't think I'd find a way" Master Fu said.

"Why can't you try? There has to be some way. Please, Master Fu. Why are you keeping me here? I'm losing my memories, Master Fu" I pleaded to him.

"Have you ever seen a butterfly emerge from a cocoon?" Master Fu asked.

"Caterpillar born. Eats food. Gets fat. Builds a cocoon. Gets into it. Lots of time passes by. Boom. Butterfly out" I said, unamused.

I didn't like the idea of having him starting to make riddles all over again. It was infuriating. Having answer around the direct is not the best way to teach a person.

"The caterpillar needs to struggle out of the cocoon to properly become a butterfly. If someone out of a good heart decides to help the butterfly get out. It would never fly again for the rest of its life"

"Acting out of good heart is a good thing! It helps others. It can save them"

"Probably. But not in the right way. Saving someone is not only rescuing their life, but changing it for the better"

I paused.

"So you're trying to make my life better?" I asked, confused of his intentions.

"Yes and No."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confuzzled.

"We've got bigger problems at hand" Master Fu said.

"Like What?" I asked, still confounded.

"Like the 2 miraculouses I found missing this morning" he said quite calm.

"Like- WHAT?!". Boy saying I was highly alarmed was an understatement at this point.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I was shouting at Master Fu now.

"This is horrible. An utter disaster. We're doomed" I sat down at his table and thumped my face on it's hard wood.

"Indeed. It would have been a disaster" Master Fu said.

"How are you not freaking out? What do you mean by "would have been"? What miraculouses? Who took them? Is it for good use or bad use?" I started bombarding the old man with questions.

"Now, now. I would have been freaking out if not for you. You know who Hawkmoth is. Even if you won't tell me. You have the potential to catch this culprit. Whoever this person was. This person must be from another dimension. Whoever took them is definitely using it for bad use" He answered.

"Another dimension?" I asked. Like...me?

"Perhaps. Hawkmoth doesn't know this place, because he would most likely plan a forceful attack"

"You're right," I thought hard about who it could be until it clicked.

"MASTER FU! I know who it might be!" I gasped.

"Who?"

"Today at school, 2 new kids came. One of them transferred and another one of them was from homeschool. It's quite possible that one of them might be…" I trailed off.

"Which miraculouses were taken?" I asked him.

"He's taken the fire and water miraculous" With those words my life got even tougher.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. I thought those miraculouses were secret. You know, like no one knew the code and no one knows how to use them" I was horrified. I thought that the person who stole the miraculous didn't know about the power.

"That's what I thought too. Those miraculouses are for emergency purposes only. I barely ever use them, Except when it came to you" Master Fu said, gravely.

"So this means, I'm going to have to go through a person who equals my amount of power and strength" I groaned.

This was going to be impossible. I didn't know who he was. That can easily be solved since it's only between 2 people. I don't know how his miraculous looks like because Master Fu molded the element circles as one miraculous. Unless…

"I can figure out where his source of power comes from. What shines brightest when he uses his power and starts to transform. Which means that I have to sneak on those 2 students to find out. Yes! THAT'S IT!" I said as I proudly punched my hand through the air.

"You can count on me" I said as I scrammed out the door.

What I didn't see was Master Fu stroking his tiny beard and saying

"Looks like you've found your purpose here, Evelyn"

* * *

**All right. Here we are. Finished it. Phew! Right. j**


	21. Rencounter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

Chapter 20: Rencounter

I closed the door to my apartment. I walked to my bedroom and took out my sticky notes. I wrote down the names 'Ian' and 'Echo' on them. Starting from tomorrow, I'll try to get closer to them. Nakhtii came into my room.

"So what are you going to do about this problem?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, I need to go to school and get acquainted with both of them. If I'm going to find out who has the 2 stolen miraculous, I have to be their friends"

"After that what?"

"I'll figure it out after I'm done with this step"

"Okay. So he took the water and fire elements, right?"

"That's right"

"Oh No" Nakhtii said.

"Wait, why "oh no"?" I asked.

"The destructive and creative cycle is in favor of water and fire" Nakhtii said.

"What do you mean 'in favor with of water and fire'"

"Think about it, Evelyn. Let's start with your advantages. You have wood and he has water, so that means that you can strengthen your wood to protect yourself from the water. But that's about it. His advantages are greater. His fire can destroy your wood. His water will weaken your metal"

"Shouldn't his fire melt my metal and water rust my metal?" I asked.

"I told you in the beginning that my metal can only be destroyed by Chat Noir's cataclysm. So if you attack him with metal, he can avoid it without any harm, but that doesn't mean that my metal disintegrates" she explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"You're out-powered. He will be attacking you and the only thing you can do is protect yourself from his attacks. Whoever took the elements probably didn't know much of it, but this means that he can destroy you easily. You might have to take the earth element to help you defeat the thief"

As I thought about it more, I realized that he had way more advantages over me. I had to be smart. I need to be smart, cunning, and never let go of the tricks under my sleeves.

"No." I answered.

"Wait. You are saying no to the earth element miraculous? That's probably your only chance of beating him"

"No, Nakhtii. I have many reasons why. I can't have 3 powers. That's not a fair fight. If I go magic hungry….we need to be true"

"This is not about fairness, Evelyn. This is about-"

She got cut off by a distant screaming and loud bangs. I thanked the akuma.

"Welp. Let's go. Akhalee! Are you done eating?" I asked the last question to Nakhtii.

"Hold on. Ladybug and Chat can handle the akuma themselves. There's no rush to go anywhere" Nakhtii said, in a attempt to keep the conversation we were having.

"I'm here!" Akhalee proclaimed.

"Great. Akhalee, Nakhtii, Feathers On and Stripes Out!" I said.

I pounced out my window. I made my way towards the scene of the akuma to see just the akuma, Ladybug, and Chat Noir. I looked around me to see no one around. _He didn't come. _I watched the akuma try to defeat the duo as I sat on the roof and looked down at them.

"Enjoying the view?" said a masculine voice out of nowhere.

I immediately pounced up and knocked the person down. I quickly pulled his head up to wrap my arm around his neck. I let my sharp claws out, tantalizing his unprotected neck.

I took my first look at the boy I was holding. He had a brown hood pulled over his face and brown deer ears. His hair color was completely covered from my view. His face was covered by a red mask. The mask was accented with shimmering gold threads and navy colors. He didn't seem to have wings, just like me. His entire body costume was covered in scales. _Sure. I get fur and feathers and he gets scales. _

"I'm not picking a bone with you today, Raven" he said in a condescending tone which filled me with rage.

"If you think I'm going to just let you let you prance away into the sunset with 2 stolen miraculouses, you are gravely mistaken. Give them back. Right. Now" I said giving him a chance.

"No Can Do, Raven. I have plans with them. Look, I just came to discuss my plans with you. I won't fight you today, though I can't say the same for the days that will come" he said.

"My name is NiteStar, might as well use it. Where are the miraculouses, you piece of trash?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Raven" he said. I was filled with rage and I shook silently with anger.

"Are you going to let me go?" he asked me.

"No one plans a murder out loud, Flint" I said.

I slowly let him go, keeping my guard up. He took a staggering breath of air.

"The name's Uri." he said as if we were two casual people at a coffee shop.

"Don't care. I want to know why and how you stole the miraculouses, what you're going to do with them" I said flippantly.

His jaw twitched a little. I could see part of his eye jerking.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said innocently, "My honesty must have bruised your ego, Flint"

"Who are you? Where are the 2 miraculouses? How did you know about the secret miraculouses? Will you give the miraculouses back, peacefully? How exactly do you plan to help Hawkmoth? Are you going to tell him who Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

He chuckled darkly.

"I won't tell you who I am. I won't show you where my miraculous is. After all, how hard can it be. I found the secret miraculouses by accident. I found them by a pure stroke of luck, " his eyes darkened, " I won't give them back. And I'm afraid I can't answer the rest of your questions unless you want to join me. If you won't join me, I'm afraid I'll have to give Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous to Hawkmoth"

"I know who you are underneath that mask, Raven. I know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. I know who Hawkmoth is. I know that you aren't from this world. I'm not from this world. We are from a different dimension. We are sucked into the tv show. I was hoping you would join me. I'm taking advantage of my existence in this world. I plan to confront Hawkmoth and help him," he said.

My brain was swimming with facts. _Shoot. He knows who I am. _There was no avoiding it. I was at a huge disadvantage, but I refused to be let down by this fact. Just because he knew who I was doesn't mean that should stand down. _He know who everyone is. He knows who I am. He knows I amn't from this world. He knows everyone. He wants to help Hawkmoth. He wants me to help-_

"Excuse Me! You want to help Hawkmoth?" I asked, actually quite astounded.

"His actions are completely understandable. Don't you think that Hawkmoth should get the miraculous stones to get his wife back?" he asked me.

I was completely caught off guard. He was crazy. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Someone from the real world thought that Hawkmoth's actions was justified.

"You do realize that if Gabriel gets his wife back, that means that someone else will have to pay the price. It's a life for a life. A soul for a soul. You can't do that!" I said.

"Watch me. In the real world, I had to go through a lot of suffering. I have the hardest life you can ever imagine. From the beginning, I didn't have a family. I was an orphan. Finally, I met one person who changed everything for me. And then…," he choked, "I lost the one sweetheart of my life. She died of cancer. I have no one. No. One. I have no happiness. Sure people would tell me to make the best of my life, but what's the point. I completely understand what Hawkmoth is going through right now. I will help him. At least he gets a second chance. Hawkmoth gets to save his wife. Whereas I am left with nothing. I will help him" he said with determination.

For a split second, I could understand his morals. He lost everything. He knows what it feels like. He and Hawkmoth were so much alike. But I could see what was wrong in his thoughts. He would do anything for the love. _Anything. _I brushed aside his thoughts and my sympathy for him.

"I understand that you went through alot, but you have to understand that it's not right!" I answered stubbornly.

"I've chosen what I want to do, Raven. Now it's time for you to choose."

I searched his face for any hints. I thought over his words and his reasoning. But Something of what he was saying was _off. _I snarled.

"Never! I will never join you. Let me list off the things you did to make me your mortal enemy, Flint. 1) You fully intended to steal the miraculouses. 2) You think that Hawkmoth is right in his motives. But that's not the worst of all. You. Are. _Lying_"

He blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean, I'm lying?" he asked me.

"You are lying. Something of what you said. You are lying about something. I can't tell what it is. It's either that you aren't planning to do what you say you will do or you aren't who you say you are. Something of what you said. How you said it. It feels off" I said.

A moment of silence. Until a smile took over his face. Not the good kind.

"Well. Well. Looks like you aren't as petty as I thought you would be. I am lying about something. Doesn't matter what though. I'll beat you in the end. I'm way more powerful than you. I know a lot about who you are. All I need to figure out is where your miraculous is." he said, dropping his good guy act.

"I think I'll going to give a care about you being more powerful than me, when two parallel lines intersect" I said.

From a distance, I could hear Ladybug shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!". I was about to create a metal weapon and wooden shield for me to use against him, before he shot out a massive amount of fire my way, burning my wooden shield. He then turned away from me and jumped building to building. Uttering one last string of words before he was completely out of hearing range.

"I said I just wanted to talk to you today, Raven. I'm mostly a man of my word"

And boy did I really doubt his words. He was a liar and I was going to destroy him.


	22. Plans 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Plans

"Who was that?" someone asked from behind me as I watched Flint jump away in the distance. I turned around to see Ladybug and Chat Noir standing behind me. I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"He's bad news" I answered. If Flint really was a man of some words, then we have to be on our toes, because he wasn't an ordinary villain. He played against the rules, he played dirty.

"I think you should explain more of this, Nite" Ladybug demanded.

I wanted to tell them. I really wanted to tell them that he knew their identities. That he was going to work with Hawkmoth. That he was in a class with us, but...they weren't ready. They would freak out. Marinette would take the hit harder. She'll become sensitive about her feelings. She will tend to overthink. Adrien would be left vulnerable. He would break inside-out.

"He's more dangerous than Hawkmoth. A lot dangerous," I could see Ladybug ready to say something, but I cut her off, "Regardless, he's my problem to deal with it. You two do not interfere, unless I ask you to. You got it?" I asked.

"Since when did you start to tell us what to do?" Chat Noir asked.

I softened, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to tell you what to do. But I mean it, truly mean it, he knows things. He can't be trusted. At. All. I ask of one thing. Do not associate with him. If you see him, try to avoid him. I should also start come for every akuma attack, in case he shows up"

"Wait. Is he working for Hawkmoth?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know. There is a huge chance he will be though" I said.

"Why was he here? All we saw was you making a shield against his fire." Chat Noir asked.

I winced.

"He asked me if I wanted to join him with helping Hawkmoth" I replied.

"What!" came the shouts.

"Guessing by your fight, you said no. How would he help Hawkmoth? Unless...Does he knows who Hawkmoth is?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes" I cringed waiting for the inevitable question.

"Do you know who Hawkmoth is?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny"

"We're serious, NiteStar!"

"I'm serious, too. I will neither confirm nor deny"

"Why can't you tell us? You would be doing the entire city of Paris a huge favor!" Chat Noir asked.

"Because...I just can't. I'm sorry" I said mournfully.

They sighed.

"Well, we have to get going. If you change your mind, you can call us" Ladybug said as she whizzed away, Chat Noir following her.

I jumped into my apartment. All while, feeling miserable. After I got into my room, I closed my blinds. Shut my windows. Locked my doors. All to make sure that Flint wouldn't catch sight of my detransformation.

"Akhalee, Nakhtii, Feathers Off and Stripes In" I said.

They came out of my headband. Akhalee looked at me and patted my head. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"He's more powerful than me. He knows who I am. He just needs one clue. One freaking clue of where my miraculous is to win. Here I am, with nada. I don't know where his miraculous is. I don't know who he is. I don't know what his intentions are even!" I sighed and let my face fall on my desk.

"Perhaps you should talk about this to Master Fu" Akhalee suggested.

"I think she should ask him to get the earth miraculous. That way she can have the upper hand" Nakhtii said, stubbornly.

"I don't think that's a good idea though. I don't think I can take care of 3 kwamis. Also I just think that it's a good thing to take it out. It'll only push him forward to steal another miraculous" I said.

"You know what I think?," Nakhtii said as she flew to my face, "I think that you're saying no because you want to prove a point. You want to beat him and prove to yourself that you're stronger than him. That's why you're refusing help"

I stared at her for a moment.

"Yah. That, too, I guess" I muttered.

"And I completely understand. But you have to know that sometimes, it's not about proving whether you are strong or not, but to take care of the problem faster" Nakhtii stared intently at me, "But only Master Fu has the final say, so neither me not you have won"

"If it makes both of you feel better. I would suggest on making accessories that are similar to your costume" Akhalee said.

"How is that supposed to make us feel better, Akhalee? That's not even related to what we are talking about" Nakhtii said, exasperated.

"Well, he did say that all he needed was to figure out where the miraculous was. And suggesting the only thing that stays similar between Evelyn and NIteStar is the headband, I don't think it will take long for him to catch up" Akhalee said.

"Akhalee! You, genius!"I said to Akhalee as Nakhtii looked offended.

"We should change our costume!" I proclaimed.

"YA- Wait say what?" Akhalee said.

"Think about it. Flint doesn't have wings. You can give me the power to have wings. That will give me the power to have an advantage over him. I'll start wearing something over my suit whenever I go outside. So that way, it will throw him off" I started.

"That is great and all, but we still need Master Fu's permission for all this to happen. We can't make these decisions by themselves. You will also still need to make some bracelets or a necklace. It can throw him off" Akhalee said.

"Fine I'll do that then" I replied.

After a few hours, i finished making a necklace out of a metal chain and a black feather as the centerpiece. I also finished making a black and cerulean striped bracelet that refers closely to my costume.

I nodded to myself. Now to wait until tomorrow for the results of what I should do next.


	23. Found You 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

**This is going to be a short chapter. I'm currently on my last week of school, which also means finals week. So, I had to keep my studies first. Sorry!**

**Here are some notes that you should probably keep in mind. **

**1)Don't forget that the seating arrangement from left to right viewing from the front of the classroom is Juleka, Rose, Ian, Echo, and then Evelyn. The space between back seats of the walkway is taken by a desk accommodated by Ian Calypso**

**2)Kwamis can sense other kwamis. **

**3) Uri is Flint, except Evelyn calls him Flint.**

**4)There are 2 possible people of who could be Flint. Ian Calypso or Echo Asher**

* * *

Chapter 22: Found You

"Master Fu's or school?" I asked my kwamis.

"School, first. Keep an eye on the 2 new students. One of them has to be the Flint" Akhalee stated.

"You guys can sense out 2 kwamis, right?"

"Yes, we can. Even if he asks his kwamis to block out the signal, I'm sure that if both us worked together to force the kwami's position. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Ethnee, the fire kwami, and Bayouu, the water kwami, will try their best to make their presence known"

"Great. So all I have to do is be close to one of them and you can tell"

I walked to school, early that day, to make myself acquaintances with them. As I made my way to the back of the classroom, I realized that only Ian was there. I went up to him and greeted him without sitting down.

"Hello, Ian. How are you doing so far. I believe we haven't had a chance to meet properly?" I asked as I held out my hand for him to shake.

"I believe we haven't. The name was?" Ian asked as he shook my hand.

"Evelyn. Evelyn Quanta" I said and sat down beside him.

I payed attention to his clothing now. He had a casual maroon jacket over his white Nickelback shirt. His wrist was covered with one black bracelet, which had little imprints on it. _Interesting. _

He looked around.

"Looks like Echo hasn't shown up yet" Ian remarked obviously.

"Seems like he isn't. Say, you have moved occasionally from place to place, right? What place have you lived in before coming here?"

"Oh. I've been to Achu, America, Italy, and quite some other places" he said.

"Oh, that's interesting! What places in America have you gone to?" I said trying to get more information out of him.

"Some of the states. I mostly visited the northeast ones" he said.

"Really? Which ones? I've only been to a few there"

"LIke Connecticut, New Jersey, and New York?"

"Any other places? Could you tell me which cities you went to?"

"Sure, but I kind of feel like I'm being interrogated" he said as he chuckled nervously.

"Oh! I'm sooooo sorry! I must have made you uncomfortable!" I said as I put my hand towards my mouth as a sign of utter shock.

"It's-err- okay! Brooklyn, Queens, and is Hartford in Connecticut considered a state?" he said tapping his chin in thought.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Echo Asher come in.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Ian. I'm gonna introduce myself to Echo now. Thanks for telling me about you" I stood up from my place to give Echo enough space to sit in his spot.

"Hello, Echo. I'm Evelyn Quanta" I said as I sat down beside him.

"I know" was all the reply came from him.

My eyebrows raised at his interesting choice of words.

He wore a long sleeved black polo shirt. He had blue jeans. When I looked at his wrists and other places. He wore no accessories. He also had no pockets to hid his miraculous, unless….there were under the sleeves. I made a mental note of to check Flint's wrists.

"You've been homeschooled all this time, haven't you?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes"

"So, how is it? Being homeschooled?"

He sighed, "it's okay"

I was getting a bit frustrated from the lack of information about his past. Nevertheless, i got up from my seat and walked out of the classroom for a second.

Outside, I scanned the area near me. No one was in the hallway. I opened my purse to ask my kwamis if they have found anything.

"So did you figure it out?" I asked them.

Akhalee and Nakhtii both looked at each other worryingly. Then they looked at me.

"Evelyn, you are not going to like this, but we got nothing" Akhallee said.

I was stunned. Did my ears betray me?

"Sorry. For a minute there, it sounded like you said that you got nothing?" I asked them, hoping that I just misheard something.

"We couldn't sense any magic from either of the boys" Akhalee repeated.

At first, I felt dismay. What now? What was I going to do? But then, I felt anger. And a that little dark side of me awoke. This was how it's going to be, huh? Toy with me? Make me feel powerless? Throw me off the track? He was taking advantage of my patience.

"Fine," I said, "He wants to play? Let's play"

I started think of any possibilities of how he could completely cut the connection of the kwamis. It struck me.

"Kwamis cannot be seen or interacted with without the miraculous. So that means he doesn't have the miraculous with him. I'm keeping my eyes on Ian"

Akhalee and Nakhtii looked at each other.

"Wait, how are you so sure it's him?" Nakhtii asked me.

"I have to think like him. He knows that I would come to the conclusion that he isn't wearing the miraculous, if he asked his kwamis. So he would wear something black on his wrist to make me think it's him. He would use that suspicion and make it seem extra suspicious by keeping extra effort into making it seem like he is innocent. He would completely direct the suspiciousness to Echo. With Echo's attitude and lack of information, it would seem as if Echo is Flint. That's exactly what he would want"

Silence.

"That and he was wearing a Nickelback Shirt"

Nakhtii looked at me skeptically.

"What? Those people cannot be trusted. Especially since it was the t-shirt that was featured after they started singing horribly. They were good at first. No one, except that person, likes them anymore. So no harm done"

"Don't you think that it's a bit too far fetched?" Akhalee asked.

"That's exactly what he wants. But just to make sure, I should follow him home to see if he is what i think he is" _Even if it is called stalking….._

Akhalee and Nakhtii gave a nod of approval. I gave them a bit of chocolate, before going back inside the classroom.

* * *

Time skip to the end of school

* * *

I went to the edge of the school building and called out my transformation. I jumped up on the rooftop of my school to avoid being seen by others and Ian.

Ian came out of the school and waved goodbye to some people. He then started to walk down the block. As he passed from place to place, I kept following him from above.

Finally, he reached his apartment. He took out his key from underneath his mat and went inside. I jumped up on the roof of his house as quiet as possible and watched him from his window hanging upside down.

Through the window, I saw him yank his drawer open. He took out a box and opened it up. Then I could see an anklet, as he put it on himself.

A gleam and I could see 2 kwamis. My heart raced. _I was right. _I did a mental happy dance.

I watched him talk to his kwamis arrogantly. And that gave me all the proof I needed.

"I found you, Flint" I whispered under my breath.

* * *

**Thank You, DraconicDuelist for catching my error!**


	24. Operation 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does.**

**I have a lot of things to say. Don't worry there is a chapter. Skip the Notes if you want to, but I would really appreciate it if you read them. **

**First of All. Phew. Done with all my finals. And also got A's on them so I call my study period, a SUCCESS! Summer has finally arrived. **

**Next thing I want to add is that reality and my fan fiction is officially split. Anything in the real plot that happens is being ignored by me. This fan fiction doesn't necessarily abide the t.v show.**

**Another thing, I want to add is that I believe people can no longer diss Adrien for telling Marinette to take the high road. You know why? 1 word. SILENCER. During that episode we see that Ladybug says one thing which really hit me hard. "Revenge is not Justice" and how is that any different from what Adrien told her? That's right. It's NOT. Think about it, Marinette is willing to expose Lila which is, whether she agrees or not… Revenge. So during the episode, Chameleon, Adrien simply opened her eyes. From my point of view, I see that both Ladybug and Adrien have the same morals. Thus, we can't hate on Adrien for that. **

**And no matter how much it pains me, we can't hate on Adrien for not doing pound it with Ladybug. Think of it as a 'Tit for Tat'. During the episode Syren, we see that Ladybug hadn't done pound it with Chat Noir. He simply returned the favor. I don't see anything wrong. Yet, his motive of WHY he didn't do Pound It still disturbs me. **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! Last thing, I want to add is that I will be travelling to a different CONTINENT about two weeks from today. I'm not entirely sure if I'll be updating regularly (if I can call my updating regular, anymore). There will be a big chance that I might stop posting in the month of July. I will most likely resume posting in August. Because of this I'll be trying to post longer chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Operation**

"What's the plan? Now that you know who Flint is, will you attack him while he is in his civilian form or will you take it from him while he is in his superhero form" Akhalee asked me.

"We take it from him as soon as we see him with the miraculous" I answered.

"Can't we break into his house and just get the miraculous?" Nakhtii asked.

I paused. _We could do that….after all we know that he doesn't carry the key on him._

"I like that idea, Nakhtii" I said, cautiously, "However, we can't do that today"

"Why not" asked Nakhtii.

"We already went to his apartment today, so it would be quite suspicious if we were to roam around, again" I said.

"We also need to go to his apartment when he least expects it" Akhalee added.

"Right. Why don't we go outside as my civilian self? We can get our mind off of the situation and just have fun!" I said grabbing some chocolate and putting it into my purse.

The 2 kwamis nodded in agreement and flew into my purse.

I walked into the park and saw all the girls from the class standing in a huddle. Rose saw me and waved me over.

"EVELYN! Over here!" Rose called me.

I jogged over to their spot.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We are planning another operation to bring Marinette and Adrien closer and possibly a couple!" Rose squealed.

"Oh?," I asked, amused. After all, most of the operations were unsuccessful. "How do you plan to do this?"

"Andre the Ice cream Man will be arriving to this park in an hour or so. Adrien will also be finishing up his modeling in a few minutes. Marinette will be stationed near the place where he will be finishing up. I got it confirmed by Nino that his evening is clear. Nino is supposed to meet up with him except that Adrien will receive a text from Nino that he won't be coming. Then, Marinette will-" I cut off Alya's plan.

"That's a very beautiful plan, Alya. But don't you think we should hit the couple from another side?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" Mylene asked.

"We know that Marinette is fully capable of acknowledging her feelings towards Adrien. But is Adrien acknowledging his feelings towards Marinette?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"He went out with Kagami. It's kind of a sore subject for all of us. We're trying to make him fall for Marinette" Alya answered.

I snickered and then burst into laughter. They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What?" Juleka asked.

"Oh, you guys!," I wiped the tears from eyes, "He's already fallen for Marinette. He just doesn't realize it"

"You mean, Adrien Agreste has a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng? How do you know this, Quanta?" Alya asked me.

"Time will give you your answer, Cesaire" I replied, "For now, we need to collaborate on a plan. We need to show Adrien, Marinette's true self"

"How do we do that?" Alix asked.

"First, I need to talk with Marinette. She _needs_, and I mean needs when I say needs, to stop stammering around him. She needs to be herself and enunciate everything clearly. She needs to will out that confidence of hers. Adrien already knows that Marinette has an inner Ladybug. We just need to show him that she's even better. And girls, this operation will be the longest because this isn't something that will take minutes or hours. This might take days. We all need to point out the little things about Marinette to Adrien. That part Alya can plan. We need to work together. So what do you say?" I ask them.

"I'm in! Nothing like making Adrien realize that he loves Marinette!" Rose immediately jumped in.

"I agree" Juleka said.

"If it helps my girl then I'm obviously in" said Alya.

"Let's just do this" Alix said.

"I'm in" Mylene agrees.

"Great! Now, Adrien has evening off, right?" I ask them.

"Yup"

"Instead of canceling the plans, Alya and Marinette should join in. Then Alya can take Nino away from the scene without causing any suspicion. That way, Marinette and Adrien can have some time together. But before all of this, I need to know where Marinette is" I said.

"I think she's at home. I'll take care of the plan" Alya said pointing towards the bakery.

I thanked them and headed towards the bakery. Inside, I was bubbling with excitement. I could quite possibly step into _Marinette's Room. _I stepped into the bakery. Immediately, I was hit with the smell of fresh bread and other delicious pastries. My mouth watered.

"Welcome to Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie, how may we help you?" Madame Dupain-Cheng greeted.

"Hello, Madam Dupain-Cheng. I'm Evelyn Quanta, a student in Marinette's class. Can I speak to Marinette?" I asked.

"Oh! You're the girl who helped my daughter with that bully!" she said as her eyes sparkled in recognition.

"She told you about that?!" I asked, while also pleasantly surprised.

"No. Tom and I found out about that when she was talking to herself about a girl named Lila and how she was so infuriating. Later we heard what happened at the school" Madam Dupain-Cheng replied.

"Oh. Well, I hope Marinette's feeling much better, Madam Dupain-Cheng!" I replied.

"She is. Her mood had improved much after that incident. Marinette is upstairs if you want to talk to her. And dear, please call me Sabine" she replied before turning back to the counter.

I walked through the back door, walking up the stairs all the way to the top. I walked through their living room. _So neat and authentic…_ I reached Marinette's trap door and knocked on the thick wood.

"Come in!" Marinette shouted.

I cautiously opened the door. Her room smelled completely different from the bakery. My nose was hit with the smell of flowers and just a hint of cookies. As I climbed through the door, all I could think was, _Oh wow_. Her room was the best thing that has ever happened to me. She had the best bedroom ever. Seeing the bedroom through a t.v screen did not do any justice for this heavenly room. Marinette was sitting near her chaise.

"Your room is the best," I blurted out, "I love your room"

Marinette giggled.

"Hey, Evelyn! What are you doing here?" Marinette asked me.

"Well, I'm here to talk about Adrien" I told her.

Just the mention of his name made Marinette blush. _She's got it bad. _

"What about Adrien?"

"Hmm. Many things. Starting off your future with him" I said to her casually.

"M-my future with him?" she stuttered.

"Obviously, you have a future with him. I mean just look at you" I said, walking towards her photos of him on the wall.

"You've got photos of him"

I walked to the framed photo on her desk.

"You have framed photos of him.

I pulled the schedule from her ceiling.

"You've got his schedule"

Marinette squeaked.

I walked to her computer and clicked the spacebar, revealing the Adrien shrine.

"You've got more photos"

I walked to her phone.

"If I open this phone, I bet 7,000 euros that you have Adrien as your home screen"

I rushed to the unsuspicious looking case. Marinette leaped up from her seat to prevent me from approaching it. I opened it up before Marinette could stop me.

"And, of course, birthday gifts for Adrien for the next 35-no 36 years" I smirked at her.

"How did you know those were there?" Marinette asked.

"Honey, every section of your room is filled with stuff related to Adrien. If there's any place for storage, it's definitely more space for Adrien" I said to her.

She chuckled weakly.

"Which is exactly what I need to talk about" I said, pulling a stern face on.

I guided her to sit on her chaise.

"What you feel for Adrien," I started, "is something more than just a crush"

Marinette looked at me.

"What you feel for Adrien, is most likely love" I explained.

"What I'm about to say, you must take as positively. Don't over think it, okay?" I told her.

She nodded.

I started talking to her, "There are times when I watch you looking at Adrien and see something that is…unhealthy? There are times where I feel like you put Adrien on some sort of pedestal. Something that you can't touch because you feel like you can never reach up to his standards. You stutter around him why?"

She thought for a moment before replying.

"I guess it's because he's sweet, kind, and patient. He is the nicest person I know. He has went through so much and he's still so amazing!"

"Right? You know that he has a hard time. That his father is someone that he looks up to and wants to impress. Adrien, whether or not he shows it, looks up to you. You are an example to him. He's always going to have your back. And, just like every other human being, makes mistakes!" I said.

"The point that I'm trying to say here is that sometimes Adrien, no matter how godly he may seem, needs to have his pedestal lowered. At the end of the day, you've just got to act like yourself. Show your own opinions. And cherish that friendship you have with him. Because I promise you that one day, your luck will finally start catching up with you" I told her.

Marinette hesitated. I smiled.

"Remember that time, you talked to Adrien normally? You said that it was because you guys were meant to be nothing but friends. I don't believe that was the reason why. I believe that is because you simply saw him as someone who needed your support"

Marinette looked at me quizzically.

"How did you-" she started to ask me, but I cut her off.

"I have my ways, Marinette. Going back to the topic, I think that maybe what Adrien really needs is someone who he can show his true self to. Someone who he can have a lot of fun with. You know, sometimes, your personality is like Ladybug's. Maybe you can fuel that confidence and be at ease with Adrien"

I could see the gears in Marinette's brain turn. Finally, she gave me an answer.

"I'll try my best" Marinette said.

"Great! Because you'll be spending time with him this evening. You can tell me all about it after you are done with it. I don't think I have your number, Dupain-Cheng" I said waving my phone at her.

Marinette's eyes widened.

"Wait...Oh My Gosh! You're right! I will be spending the evening with Adrien! How do I look? Do I look fine? Do-"

"Hon. Just be yourself. You're looking great. And I need your number. We can have another conversation later" I said, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh. Right!" She took my phone out of my hands and typed her number.

"Thanks. Now, after you are done with your date, fangirl to Alya first, and then me. Because I can't handle lovey-dovey stuff fresh out of the oven" I said to her as I started leaving her room.

"Evelyn." Marinette stopped me.

I turned around to face her.

"What?"

"Thank you for the advice," she said.

"Of course, Marinette. Anything for a friend" I told her and left her room.

* * *

**Guys, what do you think of Evelyn x Marinette's Room...**


	25. Spying 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Thomas Astruc does. **

***Pops out of your laptop, computer, gadget etc* I'M ALIVE!**

**Chapter 24: Spying**

* * *

"Are you sure that we should be doing this, Evelyn" Akhalee asked.

"We are just here to make sure everything is going fine, Akhalee. Plus, you'd have to be crazy to think that I would just let an Adrienette moment pass away. Who knows? This meeting might be a breakthrough!" I exclaimed.

If someone looked up at the rooftops, they would see a whitish-bluish humanized tiger. Akhalee and I were looking down at where Andre resided. In just a few minutes, Marinette and the rest of the group will be arriving to this place. I'll be able to get the view from the best seats. No obstructions. Best angle. Best view.

"This is their private moment. Don't you think that maybe you should just let it go?" Akhalee protested.

I snorted at her words "Their private moments are watched by more than a million people from where I come, Akhalee. Catch Up"

"Fine. There is obviously no way to talk you out of this, is there?"

"Nope"

First, Alya and Nino arrived at the scene. Then, Adrien and a flushed Marinette followed. I noticed that Marinette didn't stammer at all. However, I wasn't impressed because she was just nodding or shaking her head. I wanted to bang my head against the roof. _Did my inspirational speech influence her at all? _As all of them huddle around each other, I could sense Alya and Nino trying to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"What's the matter, girl? You're not talking at all" Alya tried, poking Marinette at her shoulder.

"Hehehe- Sorry Alya, I was just thinking about something" Marinette chuckled weakly.

(*CRINGE ALERT*)

"Don't think you would get away with giving me the _cold _shoulder. I would be completely heartbroken if you were _frost_-rated with me" Alya chortled.

My heart leaped with joy as Adrien eyes sparkled. If there was one thing that would bring Marinette's confidence to the table it would be horrible puns (which actually take a load of skill and I personally wholeheartedly respect anyone who makes puns).

"_Icy_ what you did there, Alya. I would usually have a good ice pun prepared for this situation, but it slipped my mind" Adrien said.

Marinette groaned loudly.

"You guys are pathetic" she muttered.

"Oh come on, Marinette. This comedy _cold _right here. Enjoy it" Nino said, laughing.

As the group cracked more ice puns, Marinette rolled her eyes in exasperation. As they went on and on with their banter, Marinette finally cracked.

"_Icecream_ because you are all driving me crazy!" Marinette shouted.

I was pretty sure that even Andre paused in his ice cream scooping when he heard her say the phrase. I couldn't help but giggle quietly in glee from my spot. All my dreams for canon were coming true. I watched as Adrien leaned in close to Marinette's face.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you just made a pun. I think we are _mint _to be, don't you think?" Adrien said, obviously forgetting that he was not Chat Noir.

"_Cone_-trol yourself, Agreste" Marinette said as she booped his nose, creating distance between them. She obviously forgot that she wasn't Ladybug.

(CRINGE ALERT OVER)

Then, the fact that they were not their alter egos struck them lightning. Alya and Nino were watching both of them in amazement. It was humorous to see the horror slowly dawn on their face. I couldn't help but snicker as Marinette chomped on a huge bite of her ice cream to avoid talking about the situation. Adrien took the reins of the conversation.

"Whoever knew that Marinette was a punster" Adrien said, nonchalantly.

"I'm not a punster, Adrien" Marinette said, mouth full of ice cream.

"Now, now. Don't talk with your mouth full. It isn't very lady-like" Adrien said.

Marinette smirked, "Whoever said that I was a lady?"

The slight innuendo was gone unnoticed by the group. I was enjoying this. Whoever knew that all you needed to cure Marinette's stammering was an inspirational speech by yours truly?

I watched as both Adrien and Marinette's conversation became less forced and more enthusiastic. _Yes, this will create more Adrienette moments between them. _

I felt like I had accomplished many things that day. Slowly the sun started to set causing evening to arrive.

"I think I'm gonna start heading back home. You three should do the same. It's getting late" Alya said as she checked her phone.

Nino then checked his phone and then realized what the time was.

"Woah. It's late, dudes"

The group finally broke up calling it a day and went their separate ways homes.

Akhalee and I looked at each other and decided to go home before someone sees them and decide to take a photo.

* * *

**All right. Everyone. Today I'll be sharing a very sad story with you. My dad had a friend whose wife had died of cancer. I heard that when she was still alive, she took her 5 year old child to the little meetups where they tell you "Hey, you are going to die, but that's okay. You are gonna have a good after-life" and stuff like that. The child had always sat there, listening to them tell his mother how she was going to die but re-birth. A few weeks later, the mom had died. The 5 year old had apparently gone to his father and said "It's okay, dad. She's gonna come back to life, later. She'll come back to us". And when I heard that, I cried. I cried hard. How are you supposed to tell a child that his mother won't come back to him? I felt bad because he will have to learn the truth the hard way. So here is a tip. Things like re-birth, reincarnation might give some people hope. But for others, it's giving them false info. The 5 year old had thought that his mother will be born again and will be back to being his mother. That's not how life works.**

**If someone close to you has a relative who's on the verge of passing on, do NOT tell them that "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. She'll have a peaceful afterlife or she'll be born again". That's a trash move. This should have to happen EVER, but since I have to type this, you know it's happening. If anyone ever says that to me, I'll probably punch them in the face. That's inconsiderate. No one wants to hear that when someone close to them is going to leave them soon. **


	26. DISCONTINUED

**Today, I finally watched Ikari Gozen. And If you watched too, then you understand what I'm going to say. **

**Thomas Astruc has destroyed my fanfiction idea. And honestly? I'm lost. I don't know what to do. **

**I- I think this is going to be the end of my very first fanfiction that I had posted on my account. **

**The fact that I'll have to give up on my first story is sad. I don't want to let it go. **

**Going on with this strory would be like a fool trying to paint white sheep, black. There's already black sheep. **

**I loved this story. I had so many plans. And to the people out there who are reading this. Thank You. You've given me so much hope. You've given me the motivation to write stories. **

**And you guys deserve what I was going to write as a conclusion:**

**1) NiteStar would take the miraculous from Flint**

**2)NiteStar would forcefully reveal Ladybug and Chat Noir, which leads to Marinette bursting out on Evelyn. Marinette would point out the flaws in Evelyn and how she was being selfish.**

**3) NiteStar would get akumatized into dimensional changer.**

**4)NiteStar gets de-evilized. She, then goes on to defeat Hawkmoth and Mayura. **

**5) During the last final moments of the final battle, Flint would appear out of the blue and snatch the earrings and ring. **

**6)He would say "I wish that the magic from this univere is gone"**

**7) Thus causing NiteStar to finally go back. Since the magic brought her there. The magic being gone. Will bring her back. **

**8)Turns out that the dimension that she is returned to, now has magic. Because there has to be balance. **

**9) And somewhere in another dimension is the same type of girl who is writing a story and becoming a writer. **


End file.
